The Falling Rain
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: Based in feudal Era,Kagome is afraid of demons,they are wat killed her parents but soon she meets a hanyou and falls in love,then a demon comes into her life and seduces her into love.in the end Kagome has to choose one and only one. and leave the other!
1. Chapter 1: The encounter

The Falling rain  
Chapter 1: The encounter  
Written by: Mariah Mallad

~Time setting: Feudal Era~

"No! Stay away from me! Help someone Help!!" The young girl cried, "Don't hurt me please!" She cried as she fell to the floor and backed into a tree. A large demon had found his way to the girl and brought his claws down upon her slicing her face. As the blood drenched the ground the young girl cried, holding her cheek in her palms as she looked up once again but to see the demon coming for another blow. She lifted her hands up to ﻿protect herself and screamed, "NO!"

Kagome thrusted herself up screaming while throwing her arms protectively over her face. When her screams ceased﻿ to a end she cupped her cheek learning it was a dream, a horrible dream from the past. She pulled her knees to her chest and whimpered remembering that fateful day, when no one came to rescue her, she had no one to help her, as that demon sliced and diced her, letting her blood drench the grass.

She cried harshly and cursing at the demons all the demons, she hated every single last one of them she hated every single one of them. She despised them, the low life creatures of this planet

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up the next morning with a stretch and yawn, she worked her way out of her cot and placed on her thigh high kimono, it was completely black with a thick red cloth tied around her waist to keep it shut. It 'v'd'﻿ down giving a very nice look to her kimono. She placed on her black slip-on shoes and ran out of the door awaiting for the sunshine to hit her face and warmth her body. Kagome was like any other 15 year old girl in her village except she was a Miko and a very strong, and pure one. She practiced her powers with the head Miko Kaede. She taught her archery, controlling her powers and keeping the barrier around the village up.

Today she her mind set on learning how to create a certain medicine to stop blood clots; Kaede had drawn the pictures of what herbs she needed to gather to make the medicine. Kagome raced through the village hearing 'Hello Kagome!' or 'Good morning to you, young Miko.' With her wave's back and replies she raced towards the forest with her basket happily in her arms.

When she finally reached the forest she halted to a stop, and slowly worked her way through. She pulled out the paper of drawings and held it up to the herbs which looked like it until she finally found the right one, "Finally the hakana I've been looking for!" She﻿ smiled and sat down on her knees and picked away. The best thing to do right now was stock up, for winter was coming.

She started to hum a lullaby her mother used to sing to her before...before...She﻿ was killed by the demons. This was another reason she hated demons, they were cruel to mankind, and they felt they could kill as they please. She got madder and madder now that her mother was not with her! She pounded the ground which frightened the kitten that happened to walk besides her.

"Oh! I'm sorry little one." She gasped. She pulled out a piece of bread which was in her basket as well and fed the kitten some, "sweetie how would you like to come home with me?" she giggled as she lifted the kitten into her arms and set her in her basket.

She quickly went back to her humming only for a Hanyou to catch her sweet humming, drawing him in to her. His ears twitched a bit but soon he was under a trance by her humming, if she could hum this well he wondered how she good she could sing, so he followed her voice.

He came upon a patch of tall bushes and saw through them the girl who'd been humming; he was intended to see the person who hummed his mothers lullaby. He made his way through the brush of herbs and leaves until his face popped out at the top of the bush startling the girl.

He smiled at her radiating beauty, her hair was a deep black, straight at the top which flowed into big bouncy curls at the bottom, she was lean as what he could see and fit. Her﻿ top was well busted and her neck was long and bare, unmated. Her face is what drawn him in the most, her eyes were wide open staring in shock and fright, they were blue like topaz as he fixed more on her face details, he saw her plump rosy lips and beautiful faced head round and full, her cheeks without smiling were rosy to, her hair carefully slanted at the left side of her face covering half of her eye, He smiled baring his fangs. He then took in her scent and found she was human, but when he took another whiff he found a scent like no other, it smelt of rain and flowers, and beautiful scent it truly was, He was very pleased with the human he'd found

Kagome went wide eyed as soon as she saw him, not only did he scare her, but he was a demon, by her senses he was a Half-Demon. Her mouth gaped wide and she covered it with her hand, she backed away, crawling. She knew she had to get away, but she hadn't mastered her demon repel spells. So she panicked.

"G...G...Go away!" She screamed toward the half-demon, "Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" She begged.

He looked confused he'd done nothing to her but yet she was afraid of him. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes and stood up bearing his red outfit, which was really outgoing.﻿ He looked at her at a great distance apart, him being tall and everything, he started to walk towards her.

She marveled at the Hanyou's beauty but was scared to death when he stood up, his long white hair whipped around at the air and she noticed the cute kitty ears which were placed up upon his head. He had deep golden orbs for eyes and his body was muscular from what she saw, very buff.

He wore red garments a jacket with separated sleeves, a kosode She Believed it was called.

And hakama's (pants) bloused at the ankles and with that an obi (belt) around his waist. The sleeves were separate from his body almost vest like and held on at the bottom. Since his jacket was tucked into his pants, and his white shirt clearly showed through the slits, perhaps it is a modified hitoe. However due to the length it may be more correctly a kariginu. The shoulders of his jackets body were wider than his; deliberately so that the shoulder of the jacket hung past his shoulders. The hitoe was shorter than the kimono, and is tucked into the hakama's. It is so short﻿ that the white shirt shows through the side The Hakama's slits instead of the jacket. The Jacket has a narrow collar, and a diagonal front, closing left over right. It was held shut with tied strips, like a Karate Gi top.

The jacket appeared to be too large to even fit him. There was a black cord across the chest from the right shoulder to the left hip, tied in a simple bow. It is not﻿ a sword cord, but appears to be holding the excess fold of the jacket in place.

She quickly backed more away into a tree, and a Déjà vu hit her, She looked up into the Hanyou's eyes and in a instant they'd become the eyes of the demon which had hurt her so. She remembered because of that damned demon she was on mute for more than 2 years, she watched her mother and father get killed by that demon.

The boy watched as the girl looked at him, and then all of a sudden the smell of salt liquid quivered through his nose. He looked closely to see she was… Crying? He stepped closer only to hear another blow of being beg not to hurt her. He didn't understand why she was so afraid of him.

Kagome honestly had no clue what he was going to do; she could feel her life coming to an end.

He saw as the tears flaked off her face and dripped to the grassy floor of the forest. He came in front of her, propping himself on his toes and bended down, so that his legs were scrunched. She panicked even more; the thoughts were racing through her head.

He lifted his hand up but only to receive her wince.

Kagome saw the hand of her Hunter lift, fearing it was all going to end right here. She tightened up waiting for the blow to hit her, after a minute or two she pried her eyes open only to see the face of a sad Hanyou.

The boy brought his had down gently to her face and caressed her cheek, only to bring his face close to hers and lick her tears away. When he retrieved his face he finally spoke, "Please, please don't cry." He spoke with such a marveling voice it made her want to melt. His rough but calming voice was all she needed to stop crying.

She quivered a bit than finally spoke to him, "Who are you? What are you?" She asked, wondering if he was truly a evil sprit.

He smiled seeing he'd gotten her to speak to him, he cleared his throat and in a velvet voice his spoke quietly but proudly to her, "I'm glad to see you'd finally speak to me. My name is InuYasha Tashio, I am a half-demon. But your kind and the demons prefer to call me Half-breed." He looked down for a moment but only to return her gaze and ask, "And you, what is your name?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond it was a first time thing that a half-demon had talked to her kindly. She wanted to be nice so she tried to hide her some what still there fear, "Kagome!" She sped to fast. But his keen ears caught it.

"Mmmmm, Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl." He tried to seduce her. She hid her face into her knees, trying to hide here blushing. He smiled and lifted her face to his, "Please, don't ever hide your face from me." He told her.

She did a quick nod, and at that very moment a smirk sneaked its way across his face. As he stood up, he extended his arm for hers. She looked at it for a minute and looked at him but only to receive a quick nod from him. She looked back at the hand and slowly but eagerly took the hand of the boy.

When he lifted her to her feet, she twisted her hand that was captivitly caught in his; she closely looked at his hand, His nails were long and extended a perfect killing machine. She gulped. When she heard his chuckle she looked at him with confusion.

"My dear Kagome, I promise you I will not lay a finger on you ever in a harmful manner." And with that he swung her closely to him. Never had he been like this, so seductive. There was just something about her that turned him on.

She felt okay; she didn't feel anything wrong with this. She'd never been held this way before, so she acted on instincts. She cuddled into his chest and stood there in the middle of the forest. Se enjoyed it very much; she could stay like this forever…..With him.

He felt her cuddle into him with a warm smile. He looked down at the face, which memorized him. He placed his head on top of hers as they stood there in the warmth of the sun. He dropped his hands lower to her waist, causing her to shiver.

She quickly remembered what she came to the forest to actually do. She slipped out from under his arms and raced to pick up her basket and stuttered, "Umm….You see… I came here for some…To get some….Herbs."

He laughed and spoke, "I'll help you Kagome. Just tell me what you need me to get, and I'll get it." He said while swiping his thumb across the top of his nose for a moment.

She laughed as she took out her list of herbs she needed, they spent hours looking for herbs because InuYasha wouldn't stop messing around, doing all he could to make her laugh. He'd pop out the trees she'd be sitting under and have handfuls of herbs and ask, "Is this what you're looking for?" She'd laugh then get back to work.

When they finally finished up they hooked arms and walked back to the village, both proud of all the herbs they'd found. InuYasha looked at her wonderful warm face, and with that a quick flash of her neck marked raced through his mind. He tried to get rid of it but another vision came it was of her bearing his children. The beautiful children they were. He started blushing; Kagome looked up and giggled asking, "Why are you blushing?"

He caught himself in the act and stopped. He quickly changed the subject, " Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in 'Love at first sight'?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well you can think you love someone through lust and confusion at first sight if they are beautiful to you, but to truly love someone well, is getting to know them."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I want to get to know you." He answered.

She blushed and nodded saying, "Okay, but I'm not that interesting InuYasha,"

She could tell easily that her life was going to change with this boy. She felt a sudden happiness again, something and by something she'd meant him, had warmth her heart once more.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2 Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: Protector

The Falling Rain

Chapter 2: Protector

Written By: Mariah Mallad

'Do you believe in 'Love at first sight'?' echoed through her head, and a reply came back to the question, 'Yes and no.' It had sounded faded as if she was standing under those words. But soon more questions came, 'What do you mean by that?' It asked and the other voice spoke, 'You can think you love someone through lust and confusion at first sight if they are beautiful to you, but to truly love someone well, is getting to know them.' She heard the person reply rightfully. 'Kagome?' The voice called to her. That sweet warm voice spoke to her like the touch of the wind, 'I want to get to know you.' It spoke to her. She felt her chest warm up and that aching pain in there was staring to disappear she was finally feeling something she was dying to feel for a long time….Comfort and adoration. But now she was feeling something else, it was like sand paper rubbing across her face over and over in the same spot. It stared to irritate her so she opened her eyes to revile the kittens big round eyes looking at her. She remembered her dream and how InuYasha told her those words three weeks ago.

She looked in awe and spoke to her, "Are you hungry Koneko?" When the kitten mewed she giggled and tried her best to get up but something was there holding her down, she pried the covers off and stared wide eyed at the Hanyou that was glued onto her chest. She blushed as he snuggled his face into her breast causing her to shiver as well. She taped the head of the Hanyou and spoke in a calming voice, "Inu…InuYasha, are you awake?" When there was no reply she tried to see how she would awake him. She looked all over his body and found a couple things to do which involved being knocked where the sun doesn't shine or waking him peacefully.

She saw his ears twitched and assumed that his ears were very sensitive so she took hold of them into her palms and rubbed them gently, Massaging them seeing if she would get her response she wanted. She felt him stir on her body and something opened around the middle of her breast. He appeared to be yawning, when the mouth clapped shut the face which had been in her face direction twitched a bit then the eyes of the Hanyou opened relieving the big gold orbs for eyes. They radiated with beauty and she stared in awe. He smiled a warm smile causing her to as well. He let go but instead of getting off her crawled up to her, and in just seconds he was hovering over her face and looked majestically into her eyes. Kagome's eyes went wide as she watched him, never had a male been this close to her before.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes. He lowered himself down to her neck which laid bare and ready for the taking. He felt a shiver rush through her as he breathed onto her neck; he lowered his lips closer to her neck and opened his mouth slightly.

As she saw him lower himself she took a deep breath fearing something wrong was to come. When she felt his cool breath hit her warm neck it sent shivers running up her body. And then as his head sunk lower to her neck she gasped and tensed up.

He felt her neck tense so he laid a hand carefully up on her neck, and whispered, "Relax, It won't hurt a bit."

She went wide eyed at his words but it soon drifted as he nudged her neck with his nose and snuggled into it. Her eyes drooped and she was calmed, She lifted her legs free of the blanket for it was getting to warm for that, the body of the Hanyou was enough; She grazed her arms onto him, one laid on his lower back while one rested onto the back of his neck.

He felt her move the blanket and grace her arms around him, exciting him a bit. He moved his lips towards her neck and pressed them firmly onto her neck kissing it receiving a moan from Kagome. He smiled onto her neck an lifted his head ever so slightly, and opened his mouth once again and rolled out his tongue onto her neck and licked it. Skillfully moving all around onto her neck, gracing his tongue. He heard her gasp from the action of his tongue. He smiled and lifted his head hovering over her face just inches from her face, inches from her lips. His lips twitched a bit as he looked at hers.

She saw him close in the space between they're faces, his lips twitched a bit causing her to tense once again.

As he got closer to her now only a few centimeters away from her lips he went for the kiss. Her eyes went wide and she dodged his kiss by moving the side of her face.

Instead of making contact with her lips he felt skin, and saw he was kissing her neck yet again. He was confused and raised his face to hers.

She turned and looked at him but gasped again. His eyes were in such a sad state, they looked hurt. She moved onto his face and saw the pain and sadness, as if his face was saying 'What did you do that for?'

He finally spoke to her, but with such a sad, broken voice, "I thought… I thought that's what you wanted, was it not?" He questioned her.

She looked at him with sad eyes as well, and replied, "I….I do want it….Its just your actions seemed weird to me. I've never been in this position as a 15 year old Miko. I wasn't allowed to, for it would mess up my concentration as a young but powerful Miko, InuYasha-Chan." She looked to her side and spoke again, "It's all new for me, but right here, right now isn't where and when I want it." She looked at him and placed a hand on his face and continued, "I want to kiss you when the time is right InuYasha-Chan." He looked at her for a moment then grabbed the hand that was on his face and tightened his grasp around it; he looked at her with hurt eyes that soon looked at her with anger. He whipped her hand off his face and threw it at her and stood up to speak, "What is wrong with you I show you love and adoration and this is what I get from a young girl like you, a worthless girl you truly are." Kagome laid there on the floor in shock.

She lifted herself up and crossed her legs. And stared down, she shut her eyes tight then relaxed them a bit. The salt water from her body leaked through her eyes and dripped down her face, leaving a wet trail. She whimpered a bit and sniffled but tried to keep as quiet as she could. She was hurt just as well, for how he took it. She expected him to accept her wishes and go through with them, but he looked at her with anger and said such horrible things. What was so wrong with what she had said, did she truly say something wrong? She whimpered slightly again and cried a bit harder.

The smell of salt hit his nose quickly when she started to cry, it was hurting him seeing the one he had feelings for cry…..He quickly gasped and whispered to himself, "Because of me." He finished his thought, 'she's crying because of my actions.' He quickly looked at her and he realized what he did. He was disgusted with himself, what kind of man makes a woman not even a woman yet a young girl cry? He saw her shoulders move up and down rapidly from her whimpers, yet he heard none. He realized she didn't want him to hear her cries. He felt even more horrid.

He sat down next to her so he was behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, He waited for her head to look up but when she didn't he felt worse. He snuggled into her back and tried to awe her, still nothing worked. He stood up and thought, when he got his thoughts right he looked down again and sat right in front of her and whispered, "I'll be right back." And with that he stood up and placed his Hitoe (Top Kimono) and ran out of the small house.

Kagome lifted her head and wiped the tears away; she sniffled still but didn't cry. She felt something rub against her and looked to her side to see the kitten rubbing against her. She smiled and picked the little kitten up in her arms and spoke, "Hey, Koneko, I bet your hungry, aren't you?" The kitten mewed again and she giggled.

Kagome went to the other room of the small house and found her Miko clothes, today she'd be training with Kaede. Her outfit was much like InuYasha's. Only her hakama's (pants) were not bloused at the ankles, instead they flowed and the pants had creases all around them The sleeves were separate from her body vest like and held on at the bottom the same as his. She had slits at the sides of her hakama's and her White hitoe (Shirt) showed through. The shoulders of the jacket were wider so they hung of hers just as his. The hitoe was shorter than the kimono, and is tucked into the hakama's as well. The Jacket has a narrow collar, and a diagonal front, closing left over right. It was held shut with tied strips. There was also a string that swung across her chest, It had no purpose maybe it was there for looks. She walked out and spoke to the kitten, "I'll go get us some food." And stepped out carrying her basket.

People greeted the Miko all the way to the market; she was such a high image of the village. As she waved back she saw some young girls her age shopping for beauty supplies and what not and by them were they're boyfriends, fiancés or husbands she didn't know exactly, but when they saw Kagome they all rushed over to her.

"Kagome!" They screamed as they flourished her, "How are you?!" They enclosed her in a circle.

She smiled and spoke, "I'm Fine, very, and you girls, it looks like you've all been busy." She spoke eyeing the men.

The girls all squealed and giggled. The one known as Nanako spoke, "They are traveling men and they've decided to settle into this village, aren't they to your liking?" She paused a moment and spoke, "Girls lets introduce them to Kagome." The girls squealed and raced the boys and men to bring them over here.

"Nani?!" Kagome squeaked but before she could run they were already there, they were all beautiful men, very attractive in that sort, she felt herself blush a little.

"Kagome why don't you meet Matoloe." She spoke as she pushed Kagome to the tan skinned man. He was tall and muscular. His hair was black and long, and he had a scar down his right eye. Kagome gasped when she saw it and asked, "What happened to your eye, are you okay?!" She yelled.

The man laughed, "I'm fine, and it's a scar from a demon. But not to worry I battled him off." The worthless demons all deserve to die" Kagome tensed up at his words.

"Matoloe Did you know Kagome is a Miko, a strong and powerful one at that." One of the girls spoke.

"Oh now is she." It appeared to have stricken his interest, "Kagome-sama would you like to join me tonight at my hut?" He spoke.

"Sama? Join you? Tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." He spoke to her, and brought his face down to hers.

The girls giggled and spoke, "I guess we'll leave you two alone bye!" The spoke as they left.

"Eh. No I'd rather not. Thank you anyways." But as she was about to leave he grabbed her arm and threw her into the ally besides the huts. He then grabbed her hands and slammed them into the wall above her head. "Itai!!" She screamed.

"Listen you'll do as I say understand me, and if that means I want to have a fun night then by all means you'll do it, understand or else." He brought a knife up to her neck.

Her eyes widened, she didn't believe in hurting people with her powers or anything of that sort, and she wasn't a good fighter without her bow and arrow. She just stayed quiet and wide eye. 'InuYasha save me!' She thought. He brought his face towards her, and tried to kiss her. No he was going to steal her first kiss, and this wasn't going to happen, it was going to be with InuYasha, she thought.

"No, Please don't please, please don't do this. I'm begging you." She cried.

"Don't start begging until I tell you, and that will be later tonight understood." And he brought his face down for a kiss. And with that Kagome looked down and jolted her leg up hard in the middle of his legs. The man let go of her and fell down, with that Kagome dashed away, but the man was close behind her.

"Help, someone help me!" She yelled. She saw no one wanted to mess with him; she panicked and screamed at the top of her lungs, "InuYasha! Save Me!" yet nothing still. He was probably still mad at her. "Please InuYasha I'm sorry, truly. I'll kiss you, I will! I'll love you and do everything for you, just save me please!" She cried louder.

"Wench come her!" The man grabbed her by her hair and wiped her into the wall again, they were now in the outskirts of the village, "Wench you will pay!" He grabbed her by the throat and smiled; He grabbed her shirt and pulled it down revealing her body.

"Stop It Right Now!" She screamed, "Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Shut up, and take you punishment." He pulled off the rest of her shirt exposing her body, "This is going to be-"

Kagome went wide eye when the man fell to the ground, and when he fell, InuYasha stood in his place with his claws bared with some blood. She gasped and looked down to see the man swear seeing he was alive and raced towards InuYasha crying. "InuYasha! InuYasha! I'm so happy you're here. You heard me, you saved me. Thank you." She thanked him and grabbed onto his clothes and cried into them, "Thank you." She cried a bit harder.

He looked at her sadly, for he left her to face this torture, how much pain was he going to put her through in one day, how much could she take. He placed a hand on her back the soon embraced her, and moved his hands tighter around her, "I'm so sorry, Kagome. Did that man hurt you?"

"Yes but I'm fine, now that you're here." She looked up to him with tearful eyes.

He felt horrible inside, and pushed her head back into him, he looked over at the man who was getting up now; when the man was fully up he looked at him and yelled, "Who the hell are you, give me back my girl, go get your own!" He yelled.

InuYasha's eyes turned red. He pulled his Jacket off and placed in around Kagome and spoke, "Cover yourself, I'll be right back."

"Hai." She nodded and placed the jacket of her.

He turned around and walked towards the man and bared his claws again, "Your Girl? Is she now?" He spoke.

"Ya you bastard, so leave or pay the price." The wounded man threatened.

InuYasha laughed, "Kagome close your eyes and Keep them shut!" He soon looked at the man with Blood red eyes, purple markings had appeared across his face jagged up and pointed. He spoke with a deep dark voice, "She's Mine, you pitiful human!" He screamed and raced towards the man.

All Kagome could hear was slashing and screams. She tensed up tightening her ears and flashbacks of her parents getting sliced up and killed flashed through her head. She whispered to herself, "Its okay, everything's going to okay." She repeated to herself. She looked up after minute and saw InuYasha with his markings and red eyes. She looked up more and saw the villager's around the dead man.

"DEMON!" The villagers screamed, "KILL THE DEMON!" They all shouted.

Kagome raced over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "InuYasha are you okay?"

Gasp were heard from the villagers, "She hugging that demon, but isn't that priestess Kagome?"

A Village boy ran out and yelled, "Purify that demon Kagome-sama! You can do it; he's in your grasp!" And soon the rest of the villagers joined in.

Kagome looked at them and ran in front on InuYasha and yelled, "I will not harm InuYasha, and neither will anyone else." There was a large gasp.

"But he's a demon!" Was heard through the crowd.

She looked back at the crazed Hanyou then to the crowd of her people, "That man you see dead, tried to rape and kill me if I did not do what he said. If InuYasha did not save me, I'd be dead right now." There was another gasp, "I would never put my people in harms way, and that man was not of my people he was some traveling rapist, the people of my village are good kind hearted people, not like that man, I promise you InuYasha Is no demon but a Hanyou, Who….Who I'm in love with deeply, And I promise you he will not hurt you and you will not hurt him!"

He walked up to Kagome and wrapped his bloody hands around her from behind her. He purred into her neck, He was still in his other state of mind.

The crowd gasped and screamed, "Kagome please get away from him, he will kill you, please!"

She looked at him and looked at his bloody hands that were wrapped around her and looked up, "He won't hurt me, look for yourself, even in this state, He's kind hearted to me, He loves me, and I love him, so why can't you love him as well?!"

"Because he's a demon!" The people shouted.

InuYasha opened his red eyes and stared at the crowd and growled loudly scaring everyone into a silence and returned to his spot on her neck.

"Please, just leave us alone." She begged. Soon after she said that, the high priestess Kaede walked out of the crowd of people. There were gasps everywhere, "Its Kaede-sama." Everyone bowed as she walked up to Kagome.

"Kaede-sama." Kagome spoke and bowed her head, but when she looked up she received a slap from the priestess. InuYasha raised his head and let go of Kagome and stood in front of her and spoke, "Don't touch what is mine!" He yelled as he raised a hand towards Kaede. "InuYasha?" Kagome spoke softly and placed a hand on his raised arm.

He looked at her and lowered his arm and took Kagome in an Embrace. He looked at Kagome who'd protected him as well and was thankful and wouldn't hurt her priestess.

"Kagome, child what is the meaning of this, Why would you bring a Hanyou into our peaceful village?" Kaede-Sama spoke.

"Kaede-Sama, his name is InuYasha, and why wouldn't I have a reason to bring him with me." She stepped out from InuYasha and spoke, "I love him. He is mine and I am his." She smiled.

"Heh." Kaede looked away then in a quick movement slapped her once again in the face. The villagers gasped. "You are to love no one; you are a priestess and nothing else, no wife nor a mother! Know your place Kagome!" She scolded her.

"Hai, Kaede-Senpai, but I'm not going to leave his side Senpai, I love him. And I will be more than some regular Miko, I will be as I chose, and if I can't be both, then I shall resign my position as the protector and Miko of this village. And you only have a few years left, and no one else here has the ability of taking the place as the Miko except me, so it's your choice." She spoke with pride.

"How dare you speak in such way to your teacher, after all I've done for you?" She yelled in her hacked up voice as she went for yet another swing.

Kagome would accept her punishment as she should, but her hand never met her face a quick wisp of wind and another hand caught hers. Kagome looked over to InuYasha and saw he'd had enough of seeing her go through punishment.

"You will not hurt what is mine understood, No pain shall be inflicted on her by you anymore, you old hag!" He spoke deeply and darkly.

Kaede drew her hand back and looked with disgust that soon turned into acceptance, "Very well Kagome, if he is who you chose you cannot let him interfere with your training understood!"

Kagome's face lit up, "Hai, Kaede-Senpai." She bowed.

"Okay, alright everyone return to what you were doing before, now!" Kaede yelled, she smiled and walked away.

Kagome turned around and brought InuYasha into her arms and held him closely. "InuYasha, please go back to your original form please, your scaring me."

Those words were all he needed, His markings faded into his skin and his eye returned back into the golden color she loved. He blinked a couple of times and looked down as what was his. He sat there and thought, he remembered everything.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him and held him tighter, "I'm so happy your okay, InuYasha."

"Heh, Kagome May I ask you a question?"

"Hai."

"You said a lot of things today, you said, 'You were sorry and that you'd kiss me, love me forever, also you are truly deeply in love with me and something about, I am yours and you are mine.' I believe is what I heard." He smiled.

Kagome blushed, everything he said was true, even the part about him being hers and herself being his. "Yeah, that's what I had said."

He smiled and spoke, "Kagome I will not make you do something you don't want to do." He grabbed her head and placed it in his chest, "I promise."

She pulled back, and argued, "InuYasha, I am I in your debt, you saved me, I owe my life to you. And I don't care if I don't want to do something, anything you ask of me I promise to do it, I promise. If you want me to kiss you I will, if you want me to bare my neck to you I will, if you want me to marry you I will, if you want me to bear your children I will." She said as she held him, "All you have to do is never leave my side again, okay?" She cried, "I don't want to die, I'm still too weak."

"Kagome you aren't weak, how you stood up to the whole village and that old hag was very brave and showed you are truly strong. Also I will never leave you anymore, I'll always take you with me, and no need to go all the way to bearing my children I get it, love. Let's just start with that kiss, huh?" He smiled.

Kagome smiled, "Hai!" She wasn't sure how to kiss him; she'd only kissed her mother and father, and no one else. She'd be getting her first kiss right now; she relaxed and lifted herself to his face puckering her lips.

InuYasha thought it was cute and placed a hand on her face, and when her eyes opened he spoke, "How about, I lead." Kagome nodded and InuYasha lowered his head down to hers, when his lips were practically touching hers, he whispered, "This is the start of a new life." And he placed his lips firmly to hers; he kissed her fiercely with heat, lust and passion. Kagome kissed him back following his lead. Every move he made she mimicked. He broke the kiss when he needed a breath. Kagome turned in the opposite direction and turned ten shades of red. InuYasha moved to her and spoke, "Why don't you go Home for awhile, I need to get this blood off of me."

"Hai." She stood up and ran home.

He watched her go and he walked toward the stream that was a couple yards ahead of him. He stepped into the stream and started to rub away the blood, but it wouldn't come off, it was frustrating him he sat there in the stream scrubbing at his hands, trying to find a way to get the blood off of him.

Kagome had raced back to the stream to find him sitting there half naked with his undershirt lying soaking on the ground. She smiled and raced over to him. "InuYasha-Chan I brought you some towels, I thought you'd like some." She spoke as she handed them to him. He looked up and smiled and took the towels and wiped his hair off as well as his body.

When he finished drying himself off he looked at her, she was bearing her red kimono that looked exactly like his but hers had a skirt and her undershirt was black. "Hmm… You look good Kagome." He smiled.

She looked down and smiled, "Thank you, InuYasha."

"Heh, I'll grab my stuff and we can go." He was about to turn around when she spoke.

"No wait!" She yelled.

He zipped around, "What is it?!" He was startled.

"Eh… Umm…" She walked over to him, "Why did you leave me at the hut earlier today?"

"It's not important. Why?" He asked.

She pulled out a bouquet of many wild flowers that she'd had hidden in the ribbon used to shut her Kimono. "I found these in you Kimono sleeve."

InuYasha's eyes went wide, and he blushed. "Oh those, yeah well I went to pick them for you to say I was sorry for what I said to you this morning. Which I am very sorry for, I never meant a single word I said."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "You went a got these for me? Wow. No one had ever gotten me flowers before except my father. Hmm, thank you. Truly thank you, they are beautiful, I love them!" She said as she bent down and sniffed the flowers.

"Oh and I have something else for you." He pulled it out of his undershirt which was in his hands, "Here I hope you like it," He dropped in into her hands.

She pulled her hands to herself and wanted to take a look for herself, when she opened her hands she saw a necklace, it was beautiful, there was a pendant on it as well, she looked at it and saw the pendent had the character for the word love, written in Hiragana. She gasped and smiled. She looked up to InuYasha and walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly and whispered, " Thank you, I love it."

"That's good he spoke." He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder and spoke, "Let's go home now." He whispered,

"Hai." She giggled and smiled, "I'll race you there!"

"Heh, I'll bet you I'll be you there." He laughed.

"Blah blah, you're all talk you know."

"Oh really, wait until the big bad demon gets the poor little human girl." He arched his back and chased after her.

"Ep!" She screamed and started to run.

The end of chapter 2

Chapter 3 will be here soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

The Falling Rain

Chapter 3: Training

Written By: Mariah Mallad

"But he is a demon! He is going to kill you!" Those words echoed through Kagome's head, as she lay on her cot with InuYasha wrapped around her. It was late at night, and she'd remembered what the villagers said two nights ago. About InuYasha, Would he really kill her? She stared to stir an accidentally waking InuYasha.

"Eh, Kagome what's wrong, why aren't you asleep?" He spoke sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She laughed.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Stuff it's not important, I swear, just go back to sleep." She told him.

"Feh, Whatever, I love you, night." And his head went down and fell back into her breast.

She tried to sleep herself laying her head on the pillow while playing with InuYasha, She started to pet his hair in a gentle motion moving up and down and moving it away from his face pushing it over his shoulders. But his bangs wouldn't stay. So she looked for a clip in her hair and when she found one she snapped in onto his hair and pulled his bangs back to reveal his wonderful peaceful face.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the snap of the barrette. He looked up at Kagome, "What's wrong with you, you've been like this for two nights, please get some sleep. I can't bare this anymore."

"Umm…InuYasha may I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Will you ever kill me?" She asked staring towards the ceiling.

InuYasha propped himself up on his arms and looked at Kagome and spoke deeply but seriously. "Kagome you will never die by my hands, and no ones else's, understood. Geez what's your problem your one crazy wench you know that, 'Crazy' me kill you? That's absurd! I honestly don't ever want to hear that again!" He yelled frustrated.

Her eyes saddened, yet again he was yelling at her all because she wanted to know something. She turned over in the cot so her face was in the pillow.

InuYasha saw he screwed up again. "UH!" He groaned and fell over, only to regain himself, "Girl why must you cry over everything I say?!" He was a bit crabby he really wanted to sleep.

She lifted her head a bit and spoke, "I'm not crying." She lied for he smelt the salt liquid, "I'm just mad that you keep yelling at me!" She yelled back. "Goodnight!" She finished and threw her head back into the pillow.

"Great job idiot you had to fall for a hormone crazed teenager girl huh?" He mumbled to himself. He looked at her as he smelt more of the salt liquid. He spoke, "Kagome I'm sorry, can you please forgive me, its just that I'm really tired from hunting all day yesterday, please can you sit up so I can give my apologizes to you and kiss and make up?"

Kagome sniffled and sat up and looked behind her to see the smiling Hanyou, She smiled to and sat there facing him. "Gomenasi Anata Ai (I'm Sorry My Love). Can you please forgive me?" She smiled and nodded. He opened his arms wide offering a hug. She crawled over to him and graced her arms around the Hanyou's muscular body.

"Now for the kiss and make up." He lifted her chin to his and kissed her lips gently, and pulled back to see her smiling face. "Now you know I won't Kill you, and I'm sorry for yelling, Now may we please go back to sleep?" He whined.

"Hai." She spoke and attached herself to him, snuggling herself into his chest.

He laid down with the girl connected to him and rested his hand on her head and slowly pet her. And started to Hum the lullaby both there mothers had sung to them when they were younger.

"InuYasha, love, May I ask you another question?"

"Hn?"

"Can you tell me what your mother was like I want to know please?"

"Not right now, Tomorrow night I promise to tell you okay, love?"

"Uh huh, Night." She whispered into his chest and they laid there in each others arms, sleeping together in such a peaceful night. They're eyes shut and they both drifted to sleep, both dreaming about one another.

*****~TFR~*******

*~The Falling Rain~*

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sun shinning brightly into her face. She felt drafty and looked down to find her shirt and pants were missing. She blushed and looked up to see InuYasha who was propped on his elbow sleeping. She was laying there naked in the cot with him. Her eyes went wide and she blushed even harder.

InuYasha Felt the movement in the cot and guessed she found herself with no clothes on. So he opened his eyes to find the blushing Kagome. He smiled and said, "Are you alright?" He joked as he got a nice view from his position.

Kagome saw his eyes looking down at her body so she laid on herself. Head in pillow once again.

InuYasha was starting to get aggravated so he flipped her over and hovered over her and spoke, "Why are you so shy, and uncomfortable with your body, your perfect understand me, you can have any man you want, you look that good so please stop being so shy and overprotective of your body, Geez."

Kagome was wide eyed; the blanket had fallen off of them when he fumbled around trying to flip her over so InuYasha was getting a full view of her body at this point. "InuYasha!" She screamed. She quickly slammed him into her body and yelled at him, "Why aren't my clothes on my body, yet your pants are are?!"

He sighed and spoke, "Well last night, I woke up a little after we both went to sleep and I saw your face was red and you were sweating, so my options were lose the blanket then you'd freeze, two I sleep on the floor and leave you be, so you could chill off. We both know that's not going to happen. Or three, lose the clothes. So I pulled the blanket off of us and worked my way with you first I went and got a cloth wet and wiped away the sweat and what not, then I started to pull you clothes off, one by one. Let me just say you kick when you sleep." He spoke while showing a bruise on his face which he pointed to.

She blushed; she couldn't believe how he looked out for her. "Thank you. InuYasha, that was very kind of you to look out for me."

"Its nothing just wear less clothes when you sleep not a bunch of crap. Okay. I don't want you dying of a heat stroke."

"I will." She hugged him. But when she retrieved her face she saw him blushing.

InuYasha started blushing because his naked chest was being pressed and rubbed up against her naked chest.

She looked down and saw why he was blushing, she gasped and threw him off her and grabbed his kimono top and wrapped it around herself.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He said while rubbing his head.

"Oh hush up and go get me my clothes, I have training today and your coming with me."

"Nani?!" He yelled.

"Go get my Miko clothes. Please." She asked with such an innocent face. He got up and mumbled some stuff that sounded like, Stupid, beautiful girl.

Once she finally got dressed, she stepped outside where InuYasha had been standing, As soon as she walked outside the sun hit her face, warming every piece of her body.

InuYasha Stared as the sun hit her face; her eyes sparkled as they laid on him. He blushed and looked down.

She walked down off the steps and towards him; she snaked her way towards him and looked up at him, when she saw him look down at her she saw passion radiate off of his eyes. She smiled and spoke, "Would my puppy like a good morning kiss?" she asked him.

He looked at her wide eyed, "'Puppy'?"

"Heh, Okay fine then. My love would you like a 'Good morning Kiss'?" She laughed.

He smiled, "Why yes I would."

He bent down and captured her lips, but only for a second before returning to their places.

"Okay then lets go." She was about to run off but she was caught by her collar of her outfit. She looked behind her to find InuYasha holding onto her, "What's wrong?"

"You're not ready yet." He pulled out the necklace he'd given her from his kimono's sleeve, and held it in his hands, "Lift your hair up." She did as she was told and lifted her hair; she soon felt the warm hands go around her neck as he placed the necklace on her. When was done she graced her hands over the pendent.

She turned around and laughed, "Are we ready now?" She joked with him.

"Heh, yeah now we may go." He walked up besides her as they walked through the village. They had gotten stares, dirty looks and rude comments. He was getting real angered now. He stopped in his tracks and yelled at the villagers, "What is wrong with you people, Stop looking at me badly or you'll all wish you weren't born and I'll make sure of that understood, you worthless humans!" He yelled at the villagers, "The next person that wants to say something bad about me come say it to my face, cause I can hear every single one of your rude comments, and I can see each every dirty look you people are giving us! You're all so damn Worthless, lazy, scared Humans!" He was filled with rage that these people were giving him.

He felt a tug on his kimono's sleeve, "Inuwasha," A High pitched voice came from behind him. He whipped around and yelled, "What is it you want?!" When he saw no one he looked down and saw a child, a young girl, and her eyes now wet and tearful. He now felt bad he made a child cry; he bent down on his knees. Gasp were heard from the villagers, but he ignored them, "I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to scare or hurt your feelings, sweetie." He spoke and he petted her head. She smiled at him, a warm loving smile. He opened his arms to her and people were frightened now, shouting, "His going to kill her, or probably eat her!" And "Someone go save that child!" He ignored them still and focused on the young girl, "May I have a hug?" He spoke, knowing he should make a good impression of himself, and because he wanted to show Kagome, if she'd bear his children, he'd treat them sweetly.

The little girl giggled and ran into him and hugged him tightly. Kagome's wide eyes were now soft with awe; she'd never seen this side of him before. The villagers gasped in astonishment never before had they seen a demon, hug a young human child. He hugged the small girl warmly, and when she moved back he spoke, "Now what is it that you needed me for?" He asked sweetly.

She pulled out a flower that was in her kimono and handed it to him, "I wanted to thank you for saving our priestess Kagome-sama, we are very thankful." She spoke quickly. When he took the flower and thanked her she hugged him again and raced off to her mother who smiled at him and nodded his head. It appeared she trusted him and that some of the villagers actually appreciated him. He stood and looked at Kagome who was in a happy mood.

"What?" He asked.

"Kawaii! I want to take it home!" Her eyes were all big.

"Eh." He looked confused, "Will you shut up, and move your lazy butt!" He said as he grabbed her to haul her off.

*~TFR~*

When they finally reached the temple where Kaede lived they knocked on the doors and waited by the doors, when the old woman opened the door she watched as Kagome bowed down.

Kagome peered her right eye open to see InuYasha still standing, She stood up and spoke, "That's rude InuYasha. You're supposed to bow when you see a person of high standard, and especially if it's a Miko!" She yelled.

"I'm a Hanyou I don't do that." He said while he was scratching his nose.

"InuYasha….." She spoke.

"What?" He spoke then looked at her. She was right in front of him inches from his face, "Yeah?"

"If you behave I'll make sure to please you in an amazing way." She smiled with slick in her eyes.

Images flashed through his head that he quickly wiped away, His head went flying downwards and bowed to Kaede, whose eyes were wide.

She stepped out and spoke, "My Kagome, you sure do have good control on this demon, what spell you did you use?"

Kagome looked confused, "I don't control him and I didn't use a spell."

"Really, that's truly amazing; I've never seen a Hanyou behave this way." She said surprisingly, "Well than shall we be on our way?"

"Hai." Kagome spoke while she grabbed InuYasha's Hand and walked over to the outskirts of the village towards the forest.

When they reached the forest Kagome pulled out her bow, which was on her back with her arrow pouch. InuYasha freaked a bit and stood back. She looked in confusion, "InuYasha, don't be afraid I wont hurt you with my arrows, I promise. So come here I want to show you what I can do." She smiled. He did a fake smile and knew she was going to kill him, but whatever.

"Okay, Kagome today I'll be teaching you arrow techniques, understood?" Kaede-Senpai spoke.

"Hai." Kagome nodded.

"Okay now draw your arrow Kagome as I shall do the same, first I'll demonstrate." She drew her arrow and perched it at a setting so her arrow would mark the tree. "Now what I want you to do is concentrate all your energy on your arrow, give it power make it come alive." She stopped and closed her eyes she paused for a moment. And in a flash her eyes shot open releasing her arrow, a strong aura seeped out of the arrow, and it pinned the tree.

Kagome was amazed and tried everything she just said, she pointed her arrow at the tree, and closed her eyes. When her eyes opened she shot the arrow yet it had no aura. She was confused and aggravated. "Kaede-Senpai I can't do it." She whined.

Inuyasha huffed and walked over to her, "Kagome your way to tensed, you always are, just relax." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Just take a deep breath and relax your shoulders and body." His body was touching hers in a calming way.

She did as she was told, relaxing her body, she could feel her power radiate from inside her moving around.

"Now concentrate on moving your energy towards your arrow." He spoke as he graced his hands down hers arms.

She tried pushing her energy but it didn't work, "It won't let me." She said with her eyes tightly shut. "Relax your eyes, keep them shut gently," He said as he placed his finger on her eyes to relax them, "Now don't push the energy, Guide it they're, and keep it at ease." She listened to his calming words and did as she told him, when she felt all her energy in her arrow he spoke, "Ready?" She nodded. "Now….Release." She Shot her arrow and it had such a powerful Aura it went through the trees and kept on going, and going. Until it hit the mountain where it fell to the ground.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled. She turned around and embraced him, "Thank you! You're such a good teacher."

Kaede was staring with wide eyes, "My, My, aren't you full of surprises." She walked towards them, "You my dear Hanyou should visit more often with Kagome here, I've never seen her produce so much energy, and it was truly amazing."

"Thanks." InuYasha spoke.

Kaede spoke up again, "Kagome?"

"Hai, Kaede-Senpai?" She bowed.

"Let's work on your demon-repel spells." She had a slick smirk on her old wrinkled face.

"Hai, Kaede-Senpai." She placed her bow and pouch of arrows on the ground.

"InuYasha?" Kaede spoke.

"Yes, Old ha-"He looked at the scowling Kagome then rearranged his words, "…I mean, Hai, Kaede-Sama?"

"Would it be alright if I ask you to help us?"

"Whatever." He spoke and walked over towards them.

"Kagome now grab onto InuYasha's shoulders."

"Hai." She moved closely towards him and spoke, "I promise not to put you in pain." She kissed his cheek.

"Now do as InuYasha had told you, focus your energy towards your hands and guide your energy out, only a little, don't harm him."

"Hai." She started to tighten her grasp on his arms and He sat there knowing he was going to get the crap shocked out of him. She guided her energy towards her hands but she paused for a moment. And let go of his shoulders and hugged him. "I can't do it, I can't hurt him, I'm not able to, is there any other way to work on my powers?" She cried into his chest.

"Kagome I promise you won't hurt me, just come on, show me what you got, I want you to learn so you may ward off demons yourself." He lifted her chin, "You'd said you'd do anything I asked you to, now I'm asking you to work with me here and do this spell." He spoke carefully towards her, "I know you can do it." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Hai." She barely said, she cried harder as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She once again guided her energy towards her arms. "Kagome let me have it all!" He sneered. She then started to build it up. She waited a moment and her eyes shot open and the energy and power busted from her, and he fell backwards parts of his Kimono were even burnt off. He twitched a bit in pain.

Kagome's eyes went wide with fear, she raced over to him, and grabbed his back and moved it up onto her lap, and screamed, "InuYasha, InuYasha are you okay?!" She looked at him, his body was burnt up. And he wasn't responding. She started to cry, into his chest she killed him she really killed him. "I killed him Kaede, Kill me now, I can't live without him, please shoot me with your arrows and put an end to my life, please?!" She begged.

"Now what good would you be to me if you were dead?" A voice from below her spoke, she looked down at the injured Hanyou, Her eyes were watering, "Inu, InuYasha?! Your alive, you're not dead?!" She threw her face into his chest and cried, "I'm so very sorry InuYasha, Please forgive me?" She begged.

"It's okay. Damn you're really strong Kagome." His voice faded. And he lay limp in her arms; she saw his chest moving up and down and knew he was alive. "Kaede, Is he going to die, will he be alright?" She gasped.

"He'll be fine just treat his wounds and give him so time to rest, that spell fries all energy they have making them vulnerable."

She looked at InuYasha and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

*~TFR~*

Kagome was sitting there waiting for InuYasha to wake up, She saw him stir a bit and hovered over him, "InuYasha, InuYasha are you okay?" She spoke.

His eye fluttered open and he spoke, "Where am I?"

"Your back home, are you okay?" She started crying.

He smiled, "See I told you, you weren't weak, and that you could do it." He said.

"Oh hush up, I hurt you there's nothing I should be proud of, what kind of horrible person am I, how could I hurt you?" She started crying even harder now, the tears were streaming off her face.

His smile disappeared and he brought his hand up to her face to wipe away her tears, "Kagome please don't cry, please don't. Its alright, I'm still alive."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, and moved it towards her heart, "InuYasha I thought I lost you, I thought you died and it hurt so bad, the only person who's actually showed me love and compassion just disappear was just too much for me."

He laughed, and smiled, "I remember hearing you say you can't live without me, and that you wanted to kill yourself to be with me."

She blushed and nodded.

He sat up but groaned in pain, "No InuYasha, you'll open your wounds, please lay back down." He shook his head and spoke, "If you were serious Kagome about what you've told me, than I truly know you're the one for me, if you were willing to go to heaven with me, stupid and foolish but that's very sincere of you Kagome." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Ai Shiteru Anata Ai(I love you My love), Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him, "Ai Shiteru, now please lay back down InuYasha you'll open your wounds." She whined.

He lied back down and saw the bandages on him. "Did you put these on me?" He asked her.

"Yes I did." She smiled as she went to get some tea.

"What is it, it's soft?"

"Oh, its part of one of my shirts, I didn't have any unwanted cloth so I used some of my shirt." She said as she started to pour the tea.

He looked at the corner of the cot and saw the ripped up kimono top.

Kagome was pouring the tea when someone walked in through the doors of her house. She looked up to see a man come through the doors and quickly came and wrapped his arms around her chest, "Hun I've missed you so much. I'm finally back from my long trip, now we can go back to where we left off when I left." The man moved his hands up to her top chest.

*Clank*

Kagome whacked him in the head with the boiling tea pot, "Oshin there is nothing between us, just because I liked you when I was like six doesn't mean I'm still in love with you, In fact your not even one of my friends. So please leave I'm busy."

"But my loves please, let us have fun tonight. I've waited for such a long time!" He grabbed her again and held her hands behind her and lifted her head to bare her neck, where he licked it, "You taste so good, my love." He laughed; he soon heard a growling from the corner of the room and saw a dark figure with long white hair approach him. The man had Blood red eyes and purple pointed markings, and it spoke to him, "Let go of her, right now." He demanded.

"No, she's mine, and all mine." He smiled and went to the core of her neck and bit it hard causing her to bleed a bit. She whimpered after he bit her. He started to lick it up.

InuYasha was beyond infuriated, He was the one who was going to mark her not him. He lifted his hands and bared his fangs and claws, "Let go of her and I won't hurt you too much, maybe." He spoke deeply and darkly.

"I repeat no. Now leave I've been dying to have my fun with this Miko for some time." And he moved his hands up to her breast and gripped hard. Kagome winced in pain, "Itai! Stop It Oshin! Get off me, I don' love you, I love him not you! InuYasha help me please!" She begged.

That was it, He was done, He grabbed the neck of the man and lifted him in the air and spoke, "You've harmed what is precious to me for that you shall pay. Kagome close your eyes and cover your ears." He spoke to her.

"InuYasha don't kill him, I don't care about him but the villagers will be upset if you do, so please don't kill him."

He looked at her but stared at the crying man, "You know your right that's what a good person would do." He spoke and Smiled and they both let out a relived sigh, "But….To bad I'm not a nice guy!" And with that he chocked the man making him suffer. He gripped harder and harder cutting off his air supply. Kagome raced towards him and tried to pull him off of the man. InuYasha looked at the tearful girl who shouted 'Don't Kill him!' over and over again and relaxed his grip around the man's neck who inhaled deeply, He looked at Kagome and saw the bite mark on her neck and the rage came back, he pushed her away and turned towards the man and sliced his neck. Silencing him for the last time; the blood hit the floor and so did the body. InuYasha looked at Kagome and walked towards her, stalking her like his prey. She backed into the wall and whimpered, "InuYasha, Stop it, return to your original form please do so, please become the one I love." She cried.

He moved closer and eyed her neck he was now right in front of her, she slid down the wall and so did he and he spoke, "Are you afraid of me?"

She shook her head and hugged the man. She truly loved him no matter what. He placed his blood drenched arms around her, when they released they're hug he touched her face and moved his hand towards her neck where the man had bit her. Kagome saw what he wanted, if this would help him regain himself she'd let him. She moved her hair behind her ear and bared her neck to him and spoke, "If this will make you happy and return you to your original self than so let it be." He grazed his long fangs over her neck and her neck started to bleed because of how sharp his teeth were.

"You'll let me mark you right here right now?" He spoke into her neck.

"Hai, only if you promise to give InuYasha back to me." She told the other side of InuYasha.

"Fine then." He was just about to sink his fangs into his love when he suddenly lost control and the true side of InuYasha came out, He wasn't going to let his other side mark her, no, he would be the one to do so. He opened his golden orb eyes and looked at Kagome, "Kagome are you okay, did I hurt you in anyway, I'm so sorry." He embraced her.

"I'm fine, but…" She was still in shock.

He looked behind him and saw the man with his neck sliced open, He turned to the horrified Kagome and stood in front of her so se couldn't see the body no longer, "Kagome listen to me and listen good, go and wash off of his blood okay."

"Hai." She said in a zombie voice. He went over to the man and disposed of his body.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Meeing the Demon

The Falling Rain

Chapter 4: The Demon

Written By: Mariah Mallad

Kagome hadn't spoken to InuYasha in three days, she hasn't said a word to him, she'd never seen him do such horrible things, thoughts raced through her mind, as in if she ever got him mad would she experience that same fate?

InuYasha was growing tired of her absence towards him and finally spoke to her, "Kagome please speak to me, and I miss you please. You're driving me insane." He looked at her while they sat down in the forest.

She turned her head and stood up and sat next to him and spoke, "That poor man, you killed him. Will you do the same to me if I ever upset you, InuYasha?" She spoke gently.

His eyes went wide, "No, never! I'll never harm you Kagome, never. I promise." He spoke.

She finally looked up at him and smiled, "That's all I need to know." She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Hmm….Come on lets go Kagome." He spoke as he stood up.

"You go ahead okay I'm in the mood to explore a bit, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Feh, whatever just be careful okay, love?" he told her.

"You got it." She assured him, and with that she left into the deeper part of the forest.

*~TFR~*

She'd been perched on a stone by a river when she heard some rustling noises in the bushes, she turned around and drew her arrow, "Who's there?!" and soon a wild cat had walked out of the bush to head for a drink of water. She sat down back on the rock and spoke, "Damn I thought that was a-"

"Demon?" Something else spoke.

She turned her head slowly to see a Green haired man, his eyes were piercing red and he wore a black cloak. Her eyes went wide, "Who are you?!" She trembled.

He stood up from the river bank and smiled, "My name is Taskai, and you see I'm a blood sucking demon. And you've caught me at a hungry time. May I…May I drink your blood young girl?" He asked and his eyes glowed, when his mind controlling affect didn't work he went after her.

She pulled out her arrow and shot it. It pierced his arm but he got up and tried to capture her. She stared to run, she ran into the trees, she ran faster and faster, trying to head away from the demon, she started to look behind her when she hit something hard. She rebounded off of it and hit the floor with a thud. She looked up rubbing her head and saw that she'd ran into another demon, "Okay this is not my day." She spoke, she stood up and tried to rush her words, "There's some blood sucking demon after me trying to suck my blood clean so you'll have to attack me another day okay, if I live, okay bye." She spoke and raced off.

The man looked at her as she disappeared, into the trees; the white haired man soon saw the demon that was chasing the girl in the trees, "Hey Taskai! Down here!" He shouted at the demon.

The demon looked down and hopped down onto the ground and bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama, might I be of your assistance?" He spoke with honor.

"Yes in fact, do not eat that girl bring her to me." He spoke to his servant.

"Yes Milord." And he raced off.

The man looked down on the ground and saw a sparkle he picked up a necklace with black ribbon and stone with the character of love carved into it. "I bet you this is that young girls."

*~TFR~*

Kagome stopped and took a breath, "I think I lost him."

"Lost who?" A voice spoke.

She looked up to see the man, she drew her bow and arrow and spoke, "Come one step closer to me and I'll blow your head off."

"Whoa take it easy, I don't want you, but my master does. It be much easier if you'd come with me instead of putting up a fight understood."

"No I won't go anywhere with you."

"Please don't make me hurt you, besides aren't you missing something?"

"What?"

"That necklace you were wearing at the river, it's not on your neck anymore." He pointed.

Kagome touched her neck to find it bare. She gasped, "Okay I'll go with you, but we first have to find my necklace."

"Whatever." He spoke and grabbed her by her arm.

*~TFR~*

Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock near the river, playing with the necklace he'd found. When he saw sight of the girl and his servant he smiled. His servant looked with fear he only smiles when something bad is going to happen.

He brought the girl up to her and spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama I've brought the girl."

Kagome looked up at the man to see him bearing a white and light purple colored robe; she looked down b the rock to see he'd probably taken off his armor and what not.

"Very well, Girl come." He spoke.

Kagome stepped towards him and admired his beauty; He had long white hair and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She studied his long face and his golden orbs for eyes. She saw magenta markings on his face just like InuYasha's except there were two and they were straight. She looked down to his hands and saw her necklace.

"Give that back to me!" She yelled, pointing to her necklace.

"Why what is so important about it?" He played with her.

"Someone very close to me gave it to me, to show me he was sorry for how he treated me." She explained to him.

"Oh I see, what was his name?" He asked.

"His name is InuYasha; now please give me back my necklace."

The mans eyes went wide; "Did you just say InuYasha?" He asked the human girl.

"Yes, he's the person I am in love with, why have you've heard of him?" She asked.

He smiled and hopped down from the rock and walked towards her, "In fact I have. He's my younger brother." Kagome's eyes went wide, and she stepped back.

"Tell me does he love you?"

"Hai." She spoke.

"So he'd probably get mad if someone touched you let alone hurt you right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai, but where are you getting at?" She asked him.

In the blink of a eye he was standing right in front of her, He looked at her and grabbed her face in his hands and licked the face of the human, "It be a shame for him to lose his pet human, wouldn't it?" He spoke as he bared his fangs.

Her eyes narrowed, "You will not hurt me you worthless demon!" She yelled and tried to shock him, but nothing happened.

He laughed, "So you're a Miko. Hmm a very weak one at that," He looked her up and down and smiled, "Now I see why my brother chose you human, you're very beautiful, and you have an attitude, I like it." He closed the distance between them; he bared her neck and licked it, and grazed his fangs over them.

Kagome stood there scared to move and thought why the hell people keep going for her neck, was there a sign that said 'bite me' On her?

He pulled his head back, I'll let you live for today young one, How old are you seem very young?" He spoke.

"15! And you? What are you like 20?" She asked.

"Ha more like 500, but I appear 20." He smiled.

"Oh."

"Girl, open your hands." He spoke.

"Hai." Kagome opened her hands out in front of her. And the demon dropped her necklace into her hands.

"I like you, so I won't kill you. I guess I'll have to find another way to upset my brother." He lifted her chin and smiled.

"Eh sir?"

"I said I won't kill you, but I never said I wouldn't touch you." He then pressed his lips to hers firmly and licked her lips while kissing her. When he retrieved his lips he wiped away some blood that was on his fangs. Kagome touched her lips to find that they were bleeding and they were stinging.

The man saw her wine when she touched her lips, so he moved his face towards hers and licked her lips again. The girl pushed him away. "Just who do you think you are kissing me like that, I don't belong to you!" She felt her injured lip heal she touched her lips and the cut was no longer there, she looked up at the man in confusion.

"The saliva of a demon can pretty much heal anything." He explained he touched her lips then trailed down to her shoulder. He felt something about her, a bond grew. A fierce but strong one with her and everlasting love.

"Kagome I believe you name is correct?"

"Hai." She spoke.

"Come here tomorrow I want to give you something."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama I believe your name is?"

"Correct, I'll be right here in this same place all day."

"Hai." She spoke and tried to put her necklace on herself but she couldn't. Sesshomaru walked over to her and spoke, "May I?" She nodded and handed him the necklace and he tied it around her neck. He moved the hair out of her ear and spoke, "When you come tomorrow don't wear that necklace." She didn't reply she just grabbed her bow and raced towards the forest.

*~TFR~*

After she got back to the village she raced to her House, to find InuYasha sleeping, she went to change in her room but her foot was caught by his arm causing her to trip and fall onto him, which he was waiting for, so he caught her and hovered over her and licked her cheek causing her to giggle. He looked into her blue eyes, those same eyes he saw the first day he met her that seemed like such a long time ago. He bent his head down and kissed her gently. He started to undo the ribbon that held her kimono shut and pulled her kimono off and her under shirt off so that she laid there in her with her chest that was wrapped up in a cloth. He took off his jacket and shirt and laid there with his naked chest against her barely clothed one. Kagome snuggled into his warm chest and smiled.

"Kagome may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She mumbled into his chest.

"When do you think you'll bear my children?" He asked.

She sat there for a moment and got up and placed her kimono back on and tied it up. "Kagome?! Where are you going?" He asked confused

"For a walk, I already told you, not yet and you keep pushing me, were not even married yet you want me to bear your children. I just can't do that right now. I'll see you later InuYasha." She Walked out of the house.

InuYasha threw his head back and groaned, "Why did I pick the crazy, do it by the book one?" He huffed out, and then spoke, "Because I love her." He smiled and went to sleep.

Kagome was walking in the dark night, she didn't feel like sleeping with that man today, she raced back to the place she remembered to meet The one called Sesshomaru-Sama tomorrow she thought it be fine if she'd just meet him tonight and sleep there, a place where no one would ask her to bear they're children.

She crawled up upon the man petting his demon horse of some sort. The man spotted her and smiled and spoke, "Am I that tempting that you just can't stay away from me?" He joked while moving towards Kagome, "Is there something I might be able to help you with dear?" He asked.

She blushed and spoke, "May I sleep here tonight, InuYasha will not stop bugging me about bearing his children and it's truly annoying me. And I wanted to actually sleep peacefully tonight so would it be okay if I slept with you?" She asked him.

He smiled and offered an arm for her, she smiled and walked under it and walked towards his tent which was set up by the river. He opened the flap of the tent and let her walk in first before he entered as well. She saw a big plump mattress and long covers as well. She looked around more to find such beautiful carpeting on the floor. When he came in he grabbed her from behind and spoke "Do you need some help, dressing down?" He asked her.

She nodded and he untied the black ribbon that held her kimono shut and let it drop to the ground, her red kimono was now loose and he slowly pulled it off of her body revealing her black undershirt. He unbuttoned it and let it fall to the ground. He gave her some shorts to put on under her to cover her lower body. As she undressed he looked at her body and saw her curves, her wide hips, her well done bust and long legs which seemed to go on forever. He moved on to her face details he loved her bouncy black curls at the bottom of her hair when it was down and her sapphire blue eyes, but what intrigued him most was the unmarked neck of hers.

He undressed himself so he was in his hakama's only, and went to lie in his bed. Kagome stood there to shy to move, after a minute without feeling anything come into the bed he looked over and sat up "Aren't you going to come to sleep?" He asked.

"Hai." And she moved her body towards the bed and sat down and laid her head down to face his. He smiled at the girl and whispered, "No need o be shy young one, just relax your safe now I won't ask anything like that of you at such a young age, that's very selfish of my brother, to finally do a girl to settle his sexual needs. It's sick. You poor thing what has he put you through?" He asked as he rubbed his hands across her face. He watched as her eyes were filled with water and she started to cry and she whimpered, "Too much."

He petted her head and asked her, "What?" He felt bad for the little girl. "He's killed people in front of me, someone a couple days ago right before my eyes even when I begged him to stop, he sliced his neck and the man died instantly, he yells to much and orders me around, and continually ask for me to bear his children." She cried to him.

The man's lips twitched what the hell had his younger brother been doing to this poor girl. He opened his arms and she crawled into them and she cried harder, "I'm very sorry to hear that, you should be treated with love and care not how he treats you, If I had the chance to be with you I'd treat you like the most important person in the world to me, and every wish and command you'd ask of me I'd do it in a seconds notice. And another thing I'd never make you bear my children unless you wanted to." He spoke lightly into her ear. He felt her calm down a bit and relax a bit in his arms he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her wonderful scent. She stopped sniffling and spoke, "That would truly make me happy." She spoke,

He smiled and spoke, "Kagome I could truly make you happy, truly I could, I'd make you my Angel and my world would revolve around yours my dear, I'd look at you as if I was seeing you for the first time in my life every time I would lay my eyes on you. I would kiss you so that you'd fall into a trance, and I'd hold you when your sad and comfort you. I'd wake up every morning with you and say I love you and comment on how beautiful you look when your hair would be a mess and your eyes red from sleeping. Tell me does InuYasha do all of this?" He asked.

"No, not all of it, some of it but not all of it." She whined, "I wish he was more like you Sesshomaru-Sama."

"I wish I could get a chance with you." He spoke smiling.

She smiled and spoke, "What if I said you do have a chance with me, cause I belong to no one I only belong to the one I marry."

"Then I would say, let me knock you off your feet and let me carry you away from him and into my life a life of love and adoration 24/7."

"And I say that I'd like that very much." She rolled over so she was no longer talking into his chest but looking at the ceiling of the tent.

Sesshomaru rolled on over her and hovered over her face and spoke, "Do I still have that chance?" He asked. And Kagome nodded. "Kagome, May I kiss you?" He asked her. And she nodded once again.

Sesshomaru brought his face down to hers and Kagome was overtaken by the kiss, so much feeling was in it. It was firm and fierce yet gentle and calming, she'd never felt anything like this before. So he mimicked back kissing him hard but calmly. When they broke the kiss her lips were drenched in blood, his fangs must have cut them up a lot, all the way from her lips down was soaked in blood. His eyes went wide as asked in worry, "Kagome, love. Are you okay, does it hurt?" He asked her in fear. She smiled and grabbed his neck and pulled it down to hers and spoke, "It's your mess, so clean it up." He understood what she'd meant.

He started to lick away the blood that covered her neck and chin. He licked harder and faster clearing her neck and chin clean of the blood he'd spilt. "There I'm done." He smiled.

"Your forgetting something." she giggled as she pointed towards her lips which had the cut and blood still seeping. He smiled and brought his head down again licked her lips clean of blood and laid his tongue on her lips until her wound healed up.

"There are you all better?" He smiled; he enjoyed her feistiness and knew he'd have a good time with this young child he'd grown to love in such a short amount of time.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama, Thank you." She blushed as she saw him lick his lips. "Was my blood that good?"

"Most defiantly, I found it to my liking." He licked his lips again.

"If it pleases you I could offer you more she moved her arm up to her mouth and bit hard causing herself to bleed. She let the blood drip down her arms and onto her chest. His eyes went wide watching her drip in blood. She finally spoke, "Go ahead." She said as she arched her body towards him.

He moved his face to her arm and healed up the wound first then moved onto lapping up the blood that was dripping all over her. He was going crazed as he staring sucking up all her blood on her he started leaving hickey's carelessly. She moaned in delight as he lapped up her blood, she'd offer more but she was starting to get light headed. He licked his lips and told her that was enough he didn't want her to die of blood loss. He snuggled into her and laid there with her as she petted his elf like ears, and started tracing his markings.

Kagome began to get sleepy and she dozed off with the man in her arms she dreamt about him, the one who'd treated her better than anyone in this world.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Head over Heels

The Falling Rain

Chapter 5: Head over Heels

Written By: Mariah Mallad

Kagome awoke to a hefty breathing on her chest when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She blinked a couple of times then looked down, she found Sesshomaru laying his head in her breast and she smiled, he looked so cute at that angle. She brought her hand up to his head and petted it gently. When she moved his hair she saw his elf like ears and got curious, she brought her hands down to touch them, at that moment when she placed her hands on his ears a large hand jolted and grabbed her hands, she looked down to see the red eyes of the man, he was hissing at her and warning her not to touch him there. Her eyes went wide as she saw his scary features, she closed her eyes and threw her head into the pillow, and hummed to herself trying to block out his hissing.

Sesshomaru regained himself and looked saddened and brought a hand up to her face to pet it lightly as he spoke, "Kagome, dear. Please look at me. I'm sorry I frightened you." He spoke with such a low, mellow voice.

Kagome pride her eyes open a bit to see the smiling demon. She opened her eyes slowly and looked in shock and asked, "Why did you look at me a minute ago with such anger?" She spoke lightly.

He laughed a bit, "Sorry it's just that I'm very sensitive of my ears, so because I wasn't aware you were going to touch them you startled me, love."

She smiled and nodded, she understood. She put her hands back on his neck and laid his head down upon her breast and petted his face. She started tracing his markings once again. She started to hum again to relax the moment. She looked at him and spoke, "How is it that you and InuYasha are brothers but he's so obnoxious and you're so calm and relaxing?" She asked.

He looked up at her and spoke, "You know maybe it's because my mother wasn't his mother. My mother was a great demoness, she was calm and loyal. Very well mannered, and our father met her and fell instantly in love with her." He stopped then looked back at her, "Would you like me to tell you about my past?" He asked, and she quickly nodded.

"They'd been together a long time and finally had me. My father didn't raise me my mother did she taught me everything I know today. We were a small but well family until he met another wench, a human. Otherwise known as, Izayoi. He'd leave everyday to visit her, I never knew what was going on until he and my mother had a large argument revolving in our father losing his temper and he tried to attack my mother. They're, a large battle between them, both in they're demonic forms. What ended up happening was my mother was victorious but was badly injured. He was ordered never to come back and he left. And when InuYasha was born well that was the last time I saw my father, I wanted the title of 'the great dog demon' so I attacked him, I would have won but he raced off to go save the human." He paused for a moment.

"And that was the same night he died to protect InuYasha and his mother, He's always loved them more. So I guess I grew up coldly and not happily. I grew up learning how to fight. Everyday that's all I would do, was practice my skills. I think that's what I was born to do, hence my name." He spoke sad but proudly.

Kagome looked confused, "What does Sesshomaru mean?" She asked him.

He sat up and spoke, "My name means, 'Killing perfection' I was born to hunt and kill I guess." He spoke.

"But don't children only have 'Maru' in there names, and when they reach the age 17 then they drop it I thought?" She spoke.

"Yes but I wouldn't want just to be known as Sesshou, Just being called Killer isn't what I intend on."

"Hmmm… Sesshou- means killing of life and Maru- means perfect and something. Wow that would have been weird to call a child." She joked.

Sesshomaru moved up and hovered over Kagome, He brought his face low to hers and whispered, "May I have another kiss my dear, Kagome?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"Uh huh." Was all she could manage?

He brought his face to hers and opened his mouth slightly, she mimicked his moves. He push lightly on the kiss, but he felt her hand which was on his neck push down on his neck telling him to kiss harder so he did, he took a quick breath and push with his might and attacked her mouth, he made his way into her mouth and explored with his tongue. Her eyes calmed down, and she relaxed a bit, and started to kiss back.

He felt the blood seep into his mouth he felt his fangs piercing her lips and he moved his tongue outside of her mouth and lapped up the blood around her mouth, for some reason she bleeds easily. They broke the kiss for a breath of air. Kagome gasped and choked a bit on the blood that was going into her mouth. Sesshomaru placed his mouth onto her skin and lapped up the blood he kept leaving behind.

When they were finished he spoke to her, "Kagome, would you ever take me as your mate?" He asked.

Her eyes were calm and she spoke lightly, "Yes, I probably would take you in as my mate. Your everything I ever wanted." She spoke quietly to him. He smiled and licked her cheek causing her to giggle.

He stood up for a moment to go grab something he wanted to give her when he came back he told her to open the black box he'd handed her.

Kagome carefully opened the box and it revealed hair chopsticks and they were beautifully decorated, they were black with red dragons imprinted near the top, and they sparkled. Her eyes went wide at the box; she looked up with her mouth wide and smiled, "These are for me?" She asked. He nodded. She sat up and smiled, she picked one of them up in her hands. She studied it, at the texture and colors.

"I want you to wear these whenever you come to see me, understood?" He spoke in a seductive tone.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." She was still memorized by them.

He smiled seeing he'd made his human girl happy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and turned her around so her back was facing him. He asked for the chopsticks and she handed them to him. He pulled her hair into a bun and held it there with a piece of his robe. He then carefully placed the chopsticks in, finishing the look.

She turned around and spoke, "How do I look, Sesshomaru-Sama?" She asked.

He smiled an spoke, "You look beautiful to me, and always will."

"No I mean, do they look good on me." She laughed.

"Of course that's why when I saw you; I wanted to give them to you." He smiled, and kissed her cheek lightly.

She giggled, and hugged him, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Kagome."

"Hai?"

"I'll always be watching over you. Always." He smiled and embraced her.

*~TFR~*

InuYasha had awakened to find himself sleeping alone, he got up quickly and looked around not seeing Kagome. He put his clothes on and raced off to look for his love, hoping she'd be okay.

*~TFR~*

Kagome had gotten up and dressed back in her clothes already and gone to sit by the river, where she washed off her face a bit. She enjoyed being with Sesshomaru so dearly; he made her feel good inside and energetic. She dangled her legs into the river as she saw the fish swim by her feet.

Sesshomaru still only wearing his hakama's walked outside bearing his naked chest, he came to the side of Kagome and sat down behind her and laid his head on her neck where he licked it playfully. He started kissing her neck all the way to the junction at her shoulder where he gently bit down playfully as well. Kagome giggled and twitched a bit, giving her shivers through her body, she laughed. He pulled her head down so that she was now on his lap looking up at him. The way the sun hit the back of his head made him look like a god.

She brought her hands up to cup his face as they paused for a moment taking in this beautiful scene. Kagome smiled and said, "Sesshomaru you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be able to be with you." She spoke with love and passion.

Sesshomaru smiled as well and spoke, "I feel the same way, except not the luckiest girl but the luckiest guy." He laughed as he spoke.

Kagome brought his head down to hers for another kiss, and at that moment when there lips touch aggressively they both heard a loud gasp.

Kagome and Sesshomaru lifted there heads and looked towards the forest to see InuYasha standing right there in front of them. Kagome's eyes went wide and Sesshomaru just gave him an evil smirk.

InuYasha's eyes were filled with sadness and heartbreak. He couldn't believe the one he loved with all his heart would leave him like this. Just how could she? He just continued to stare at her, he was silent.

Kagome sat up out of his lap but Sesshomaru grabbed onto her and pulled her back, "No Sesshomaru, That's enough, let me go!" She yelled.

As soon as he let her go his face got sad as she walked towards InuYasha, with her arms out apologetically. She walked towards him to talk to him and started to speak, "InuYasha, I'm sorry, I- I don't know what to say, I'm just truly sorry." She cried, and the tears started to fall out of her eyes and onto the ground, "I'm sorry!" She screamed as she raced to hug him but when she wrapped her arms around him he grabbed her and threw her to the ground away from him.

"Itai!" She screamed, as she fell on a branch which got caught in her skin deeply.

Sesshomaru stood up now and raced over to her side to pull the branch out of her skin. Once it was out he looked at InuYasha whose eyes were now red with anger.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled. "What the hell are you doing with her?!" He yelled as he grabbed onto Kagome's shoulder and hauled her up to him.

"Itai!" She screamed again, when he flung her towards himself, and held her there. "InuYasha stop it, your hurting me!" She started crying.

But he was too filled with anger to realize all he's done. "Sesshomaru, I'll ask one last time, what the hell are you doing with her, you BASTARD!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at InuYasha with red eyes as well, "Leave her alone you animal, she doesn't love you, she's not even wearing the necklace you gave her!" He yelled towards his younger brother.

InuYasha's eyes moved towards her neck where he saw he was right, she wasn't wearing his necklace and she was covered in hickeys. His eyes went wide at what he saw. He began to growl and threw her hardly into the tree. He heard her scream in agony, and tearful pain.

Kagome cried harder, and her head started to bleed, she felt something crack and knew a couple of her ribs were broken. She sat the in agony as she cried harder, with all the pain that was going on.

Sesshomaru was about to rush over to her when InuYasha stood in his way, "Let her feel pain, Let her feel the pain I am feeling right now!!" He yelled at him. Sesshomaru looked at him with disgust and pushed him aside, and raced to Kagome's side, "Kagome are you all right?!" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She screamed in pain, "Just go, I'll take care of it."

"No I won't leave you."

"Please you are what is making him do this to me, please go!" She yelled at him, but told him sadly, she didn't want him to go but she had to do something.

Sesshomaru gave her a sad look and told her, "Meet me back here whenever you can." And with that he walked into his tent.

InuYasha's eyes faded back to his golden ones and he looked around, When his eyes finally found Kagome, they shrunk and his eyes went wide, what he saw made him want to claw his own heart out.

There laid the one he loved, torn up, blood leaking off her body, arms broken and her face cut up and in pain, He rushed over to her and scoped her up in her arms. He looked at her and wanted to know what happened, "Kagome are you okay, what happened?!"

Her eyes narrowed and she started to cry, "Y- You did this to me InuYasha." She cried in his arms.

His eyes went wide again, and he lost his breath, he couldn't believe he did this to her, he actually hurt the one he was in love with, physical this time, because she'd upset him. He held her close to himself and cooed in her ear, "I'm so sorry my love, I meant nothing I did, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, truly I am. I can't believe I did this to you. If you want to go with my brother you can I understand, I'm a horrible person, all you have to do is forgive me!!" He cried into her shoulder.

Kagome never saw him cry before, it was heartbreaking. She touched his face with the arm that wasn't broken and wiped his tears away. "It's okay. Relax I forgive you, I always will. I'm sorry I made you do what you did." She cried a bit.

He looked at her body and cried some more, "I'm such a horrible person." He got up with her in his arms and raced to the village with her whimpering in pain, each breath he took made him feel as if he was losing her, he'd never thought he'd do this to her, it never crossed his mind, …. But it crossed hers.

When they reached the village the people stared in shock, and shouted, "DEMON YOU'VE KILLED OUR PRIESTESS!"

"DEMON!"

"Murder!"

"Kill the demon!"

The villagers shouted over and over as he ran through the village to there home.

When they finally reached the house people started to cry and scream. He then shouted at them, "I'm sorry, I never meant it!" He cried out, and for everyone to see, his eyes started to water, and the tears poured down his face. More gasps were heard. He looked at the crowd and walked into the house. InuYasha raced to set her down, took her clothes off and covered her with his jacket. He ran an grabbed a bucket of water with some towels, he wiped the blood off of her body first then made his way and asked her where it hurt.

"Kagome can you feel anything?" He asked in worry.

"Yes, and its very painful, make it stop!" She cried at him.

He let another tear drop and touched her broken arm, "Itai!!" She screamed. He continued to wrap it up, through her whimpers and screams. Kagome let wail after wail out for help and to make the pain stop, outside people had gathered praying she'd be okay.

After InuYasha had wrapped her body up and gave her some of the herbs she collected to ease the pain, only then did her scrams come to a cease. He walked outside to let everyone know she'd be okay, and they all gave a relieved sigh. The lot of people started to swear at him and yell calling him a monster, while others smiled that he'd helped her. But those people shouldn't be smiling, he was the one who put her in that state he is truly a monster.

*~TFR~*

When Kagome awoke she groaned in pain, she looked to her side to find InuYasha wasn't there. Her head shot up, "InuYasha?!" She screamed in pain as well. Soon after her screams stopped he was running through the door, and ran up to her and held her into his arms.

"Love what is it, where does it hurt?!" He asked while holding her to his chest.

"I'm not hurting," She lied because she was in torment, but she had to make herself look strong.

"Then what is it?" He cried.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings for deceiving you and going behind your back, I'm such a horrible girl, Damn these hormones. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, InuYasha." She whispered lightly.

He looked at her sadly and hugged her dearly, "My dear Kagome, do we all not make mistakes in are lifetimes, for I will forgive eventually I will put this aside and we can go on living together, loving one another just me and you. Having nothing to do with Baka Sesshomaru." He mocked his brother.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed and spoke, "You speak as if I belong to you as if you own me."

He looked at her confusingly, "I thought we belonged to each other, do we not?"

"No, we don't, I belong to the one I'm going to marry. You can't just assume I'm going to marry you InuYasha; you can't force things on me like that. And if I want to see Sesshomaru I can, I can do as I please. And there's nothing you can do to stop me-" Her words were cut short when he flew on top of her and pinned her body down crushing her with his weight.

"Listen here, and listen well! You belong to me and no one else if I find someone ever touches you again I'll personally rip they're throats out in front of you. No one can have you only I can! And there's a lot I can do to stop you from seeing Sesshomaru!" He yelled as he moved the hair from her neck behind her ear and moved in close to her neck.

Kagome screamed for him not to mark her, she didn't want this she screamed and screamed, "I'm sorry InuYasha please don't mark me I'm already in to much pain!" She begged, Marking would probably traumatize her with pain, probably even kill her, she rustled under him trying to loosen her way out from under him, he just smiled and slowly went down she panicked and screamed, "I'm yours InuYasha, All yours, no one else's, but please don't mark me tonight!!" She screamed in agony.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked up from her neck so his face was only a centimeter away from hers and he spoke, "Your mine? Not Sesshomaru's or anyone else's?" He asked.

She quickly nodded, "Yes, I belong to you and only you, just please don't mark tonight, I can't go through with it please InuYasha, Please?!" She begged. Her eyes started to water and he brought his face close to hers and licked her tears away.

He smiled and snuggled into her only to receive and groan of pain, he shot his head up but only to receive her hand pulling him back down to her chest and lying his head on her breast. "I'm so sorry InuYasha….I caused all of this. It's all because of me. Everything that happened today, I will not hold a grudge on you for. I promise." She spoke, "Now let's get some sleep, my love." She whispered into his dog ears.

"Hn." He snuggled into her chest and he drifted to sleep. Kagome sat there wondering, Thinking what have I've done?!

*~TFR~*

Two weeks have passed by from that day. Kagome awoke early in morning to visit Sesshomaru. She quickly grabbed her white robe and her horse and ran her way there. When she finally reached his campsite he was already waiting for her, she got down but to moan in pain. Her legs gave out and she collapsed but only to be caught by Sesshomaru. She smiled at him and spoke, "Thank you." He smiled and spoke, "Yes dear." He kissed her forehead lightly and brought her into the tent where he laid her down to look at her wounds that had been inflicted on her. He kissed her hand lightly and spoke, "My poor Kagome, What has he done to you." He whimpered like a puppy.

She gave a hurt smile and spoke, "It can all be healed by your touch." She said, "All you must do is lay with me, and hold me close." She whined.

He looked at her with such hurt eyes, Kagome was confused, "What's wrong my love?" She asked him lightly, bringing a hand to his face.

He just continued to look down at the ground he couldn't believe she actually didn't know why he felt so sad. "Why?"

The End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Learning New ways

The Falling Rain

Chapter 6: Learning new ways

Written By: Mariah Mallad

Kagome just sat up and looked at him and spoke, "Love what's seems to be the matter?" She asked him while touching his glistening tanned face.

He peered through his hair, looking at her with over colored bleeding red eyes. She jumped back at the bleeding eyes which were staring at her, those eyes she saw when that demon attacked her had those same damn eyes, red with a line of purple through them, she saw that image flash through her head, which she'd yearned to forget about a long time ago.

"Sesshomaru stop it! Your scaring me, please stop it." She said while tightly shutting her eyes. He quickly yelled at her, "Why would you pick my disgusting half-brother, over me. You said last night that 'I'm yours, and you are mine, I don't belong to Sesshomaru or anyone else.'!" He spit his words out.

Kagome was caught off guard by that comment and fell over. She quickly regained herself though, "Wait a minute, how the hell did you know I said that?!" She yelled at him.

He looked at her with tearful eyes and she looked down, "Did I not say that 'I'd always be watching you'?" He told her.

She regained her earlier position sitting and spoke, "Oh yeah, I do remember you saying that to me." As she had a little flashback in her head. He just continued to sit there without saying a word, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama, I truly am, I really didn't mean it all the way. If you were there last night, you would have heard how he was trying to mark me and he wouldn't stop no matter what I said, unless I said that." She graced her hand up on her neck, "Its not that I couldn't take the pain, its just….." She looked up at Sesshomaru who looked up as well, meeting her eyes, "I didn't want to be marked by him. I wanted your teeth to mark my skin; I wanted to be marked by you, Sesshomaru-sama."

His eyes went wide at her words, "But…." She started, "I do love InuYasha he is a great person really, and I still don't want to give him up."

He looked at her with sympathy, "My dear I understand you have feelings for him, but you can't run to the other whenever you want, that's not how it works my dear." He petted her head and she smiled, "I'm sorry a 15 year old girl has to go through this, you really shouldn't have to be my dear, and I truly think this is harder on you because your age. You're old enough to marry yet still to young to understand." He smiled.

She pouted, "What do you mean, I understand completely!" She yelled, "I'm not a little girl, I have boobs you know!" She spoke while pointing to her breast.

He laughed and squeezed her well done bust, causing her to giggle, "It doesn't matter if you have boobs or not, which you do, and a lot for a young girl." He paused. "I just don't want you making the wrong pick, Kagome." He said as he held onto her shoulder.

"I know I can't do go to whomever. Its just I love you both so dearly. I really do and its there where I don't know what to do!" She stated, "I just love InuYasha so much and I can't abandon him, Sesshomaru-Sama." She yelled.

There was a silence from him, those words he despised most, yet someone else favored him more than himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry." She spoke, yet still he sat in silence.

She did her lip thing and got mad, "Hmph, if you're not going to talk to me then by all means, I'll go!" She huffed out with attitude and stood up. In a flash he stood up as well and held his arms out to his side, like a barrier blocking her passage way out of his tent.

"No Kagome! Don't go! Why can't you just love and want me, and no one else, like I do for you?!" He shouted at her, tearing a bit.

He paused and looked at her closely and brought his arms to her shoulders and with a quick thrust he sent them forward pushing them back onto the bed. He hovered over her broken body, as she winced in pain, "Why can't I be the one you want to be with forever, just you and me?! Where we both can start a family together Kagome, and have a life?!" He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, "I would give you everything Kagome, I'd never hurt you in a bad manner, I promise you! Kagome, InuYasha has lied to you, and now look at yourself! You can't even stand up!" He opened her robe in one swift movement to show her, her bandages, "He broke you into pieces yet you'd still pick him over me! Why can't you see he's just going to hurt you even more! I can't bear to see this anymore, to see you cry in pain, or cry in fear! Just stay with me forever, be with me. Have a happy family, one where I'd make sure no pain would be inflicted on you, not one bit at all. And if you don't want children I wouldn't' force any on you, I'd just be happy you were with me, Kagome!" His eyes watered some more.

Kagome cried a bit and looked at him deeply, "I….I…" Was all she could manage.

Sesshomaru shook his head, and the tears spilled out, "Just why can't you?!" He looked at her, as if he was looking right through her, "Why can't you feel the same way I feel about you?!" He yelled at her with great force in his words.

Kagome's eyes went wide; she threw her head to the side to stare outside the tent, as she watched this uncertain world. It was truly saddening fighting against reality like this, alone. All she wanted to do was aim a bullet from her heart at the cowardice that was holding her from speaking. She looked up at the crying eyes of this gentle stranger in her life, waiting for the pain to just vanish. She couldn't express her words she was dying from inside to speak. Sadness was growing from her heart; she looked up to her life in front of her, only a word away. Thinking right now was exhausting her, making it harder for herself to explore her words, her thoughts.

She touched his face, she wanted to be stronger than the strongest man, and have determination more resilient than any metal out there. She had a vivid vision of her life with him and inhaled deeply, taking on that peaceful life in her mind. She smiled at that and quietly thought for a moment and looked to her side again.

He looked at his human lying under him, which sounded so right to him, 'his' human. But it was up to her, he'd fight for her, but never would he force her hurt and broken soul to go with him. He just examined her from his place and waited, waiting for his life to be set into motion by her.

Her eyes danced up to his face, and she let out a calming smile as her words graced her mouth, "Because….." She paused and Sesshomaru looked down, "I already do." His eyes went wide; quickly he looked towards the girl under him, with passion and wonder, his mouth slightly opened at her words.

She got out from under him and sat there looking at the painting of her dreams, without regret she would advance her words to him, speak her life and heart to him. Touch and seize this opportunity to make her life right, to engrave this in her life firmly, she found the rhythm to once fly again with her words, "I truly am deeply in with you, Sesshomaru-Sama." She paused, "I know it's true, I love you." She smiled, "Though I may have feelings for InuYasha, you're the life I want to have."

He took in those words of the blue eyed girl, who spoke she was ready for his love, ready for him, ready for a life with him.

He swiftly brought his face towards hers, gracing her lips with his, then spoke before they could kiss, "You've got me deeper than deep, my little vixen." And with that he attacked her lips firmly, releasing his love to her, putting his life into this kiss, to prove everything to her.

This love is what she waited for as she gave in to his kiss, and let him do the work as she enjoyed it. She snaked her hands up to his backs and tangled her hands into long white, silvered hair.

When he broke the kiss he looked at her, feeling his heart realize he's found the one. He didn't think for a thought that she was a human and he was a demon, all he cared about was he loved her, and that was all he needed to put that behind himself.

She looked at him and saw how his eyes were glued on her neck, her smile dissipated and her hands crawled down to cover her neck as she turned around in the bed and laid on her chest, "No, not yet." Her muffled voice spoke.

He smiled and stood up, carrying her with him in his arms as they stood together looking at each other. "Now I want you to live with me, not with him anymore understand. But not soon, I'm here on an important mission, love. There's a demon here I must defeat."

"Hai." She nodded and cuddled into his chest, "So I should stay with him until you call for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, stay with him, but let him touch you. Don't let him. Promise me." He stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"Uh huh. I promise." She cuddled into Sesshomaru, her taiyoukai.

"Now come I have to return you." He smiled.

*~TFR~*

Sesshomaru walked her back to her village and to her house, people stared wide eyed, and whispers were heard. "She's brought yet another demon." She just walked with him not talking, just looking ahead with her head cuddled into his chest.

When they reached her house, InuYasha came running out and looked at them both with hurt, once again. But when his eyes reached Kagome's he stared in disgust. He stepped down from the stairs and jumped in front of them.

"You lied again to me." He looked down, "Why?"

"Forgive me, InuYasha. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"InuYasha, she's finally chosen, so don't try to make her feel bad about her right decision. I'm only doing what's best for her, and you my brother are not." He swiftly bent down and kissed her. InuYasha stared wide eyed. After they broke they're kiss she hugged him and he told her it was time he'd left. She walked up to InuYasha's side and stared down.

When he finally disappeared into the woods InuYasha grabbed her hand, "Come on, lets go." He spoke as he brought her into the house.

When they entered into the house he walked to the corner of the floor and sat down, sitting there silently. Kagome walked, more likely limped to her room to change.

When she returned InuYasha still sat there, not saying a word, she changed into her regular kimono, the red one, and walked over to her mini kitchen to make some tea.

She poured the tea swiftly into the cups and gently placed two on the tray and walked over to InuYasha. He didn't look up one when she came and sat by him. She placed down the tray in front of her carefully, she went to pick up his tea cup, but forgot they were hot. When she grabbed the cup she screamed and dropped it, spilling it all over herself and the floor.

InuYasha jumped and picked her up off the floor so it wouldn't seep onto her. When she was in his arms she looked at him, she looked at his eyes which were filled with pain, and regret. He looked at her and quickly looked away, and set her down. He grabbed some towels and wiped down the area where she had spilled the tea and spoke, "You should be more careful next time. Wait for them to cool down, or use a simple rag." And he stood up and picked up the tray and set it on the table and walked towards the other room in the house.

Before he could take another step, he felt something grasp onto the sleeve of his jacket. His head lifted and he turned around. He watched her standing there with her arm extending onto his sleeve. He turned around completely and she let go, he stepped towards her but she still stared down.

"Kagome, is there something you'd like to ask me?" He asked calmly knowing her decision already.

She looked up and her eyes were watering, the tears were falling rapidly off her face. He gasped at her face; it looked so hurt, and torn up. He just couldn't believe it, he felt like clawing his eyes out, he couldn't bear to see her like that. He grasped her shoulders and spoke, "Kagome, what's wrong?!" He yelled with worry.

She sniffled a bit before she spoke hurryingly, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Her eyes were wide. "I don't know my life anymore! I don't know!" She yelled and cried at the same time. "I can't take this anymore, If I love you I hurt him, If I love him, I hurt you!" She fell to her knees. "I just don't want to hurt anyone, because I honestly love you both so dearly!" She yelled as she cried into her hands.

He watched her and she broke down in front of him. He walked over to her and bent down as well. He brought a hand up and petted her head. "It's alright." He said in pain, because it wasn't. He loved her, even though he's made mistakes, who doesn't in life? But how could he fight and win her over while she was in this place. But why would she, She once again broke his heart. This blue eyed angel thinks she can do everything and get away with it. Who does she think she is?! ….. Someone….. I love dearly.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, holding her close to her heart fearing he'd lose her as he has. "Kagome, its only up to you and no one else, I know I made a lot of mistakes, but like you said, who doesn't in life. I love you Kagome, I really do. I've never meant anything to do any of those mean things to you on purpose." He looked down and inhaled her scent while she cried. "You are my life Kagome; if I lose you I don't have anything else in this world." He spoke the truth; he'd never find someone like her in his life again. She was one in a million in his life.

She looked up from crying and held him tightly, "I don't want this life, I don't to live knowing I can only have one of you in my life. I just can't take that!" She cried.

"Stop crying and relax. Because I won't leave you, even if you pick my brother over me, I won't ever leave you; I'll always be by your side. Until you tell me to leave." He told her from his breaking heart, which felt so small now; he couldn't even hear it beating.

Her rusted heart began to beat again, was there a way she could have both of them somehow. She wanted to begin her journey into life with the people she loves, and she loves him and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, as long as I am by your side I'll stay, as a lover, a father, or a friend. I'll stay." He spoke with pain.

"You'd really do that?" She asked as the tears dried up. He nodded and she pulled back to look at his face. "Thank you." She hugged him again and held him there; embracing this moment in time, for if could easily slip away.

*~TFR~*

Kagome was awoken by a hand that grazed her face, her eyes peered open to reveal her Taiyoukai standing there smiling. She smiled and sat up and set InuYasha's arm off of her waist. InuYasha opened his eyes slowly and when he saw his brother standing there by Kagome looking at him, he stuck his tongue out and rolled onto his side facing the other direction.

Kagome smiled as he offered her his hand. She took it gracefully and he hoisted her up. He stared at her and took in this peaceful moment. He graceful brought his hand up to her face and take in her cheek. He brought his lips to her ears and spoke, "Would you like me to show you something quiet amazing?" He graced his lips back off her ear.

She smiled and nodded, "Hai, but Sesshomaru-sama may I go change first?" She asked blushing, for she was only wearing a robe.

He smiled, "You don't need to ask me, you may do as you please." He whispered.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-Sama." She bowed and raced back into her room to change.

*~TFR~*

She came back sporting her priestess outfit, and danced her way to Sesshomaru's side, in a fun loving passion. She jumped on his back and popped her way through his hair to be face to face with him. He laughed and smiled. She got down off his back and walked outside, there stood the demon horse like thing in front of her house. Thank god it was very early in the morning and no one was up yet, or there would have been a lot of racket. She stared wide eyed at the beast. She fell down but only to be caught by Sesshomaru's arms.

She stumbled her way back up to him, and hid her face in his clothes. "What is that?" She said quaky.

He laughed. "It's a demon, I use to transport me. Its name is Au-Uhn." He smiled, and walked forward, "We'll be ridding him to get to the area, I want to take you."

Her eyes narrowed, "You expect me to ride that thing?!" She asked.

He nodded, and held out a hand to her. She sighed and took his hand, "Ready?" She nodded and he threw her up onto him, and climbed up himself.

Sesshomaru moved the railing up and spoke, "Up, Au-Uhn."

The creature began to run and in a quick movement he jumped sending them flying into the air. Kagome's eyes went wide and held onto Sesshomaru's waist tightly. She was deadly afraid on heights. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm

gonna die!" She repeated over and over. Her eyes were tightly shut afraid to look down.

Sesshomaru started to speak, "Kagome, its okay, you won't fall, open your eyes and look around." He spoke calmly.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared in awe, and released her grip on Sesshomaru to get a better look at her surroundings. "Are we in heaven?" Was all she could say.

They had been flying up above in the clouds now. Kagome stared in amazement. "I can't believe this, this is truly amazingly wonderful!"

He laughed, "Were not in Heaven." He paused a moment, "But if you want I could take you there?" He smiled.

Kagome laughed and nodded, she held back onto his chest as she watched the clouds flow by her.

The End Of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Five Days and Five Nights

The Falling Rain

Chapter 7: 5 Days & 5 Nights

Written By: Mariah Mallad

When Sesshomaru finally reached his destination he awoke Kagome who'd fallen asleep on the ride. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around; when her eyes found Sesshomaru she smiled. He offered his hand once again and she took it as well. He helped her off and she looked around, they were on a mountain it looked like. She gasped, when she looked up seeing the sun rise up.

"My god," She gasped, as she walked towards the cliff. She stared at the breath taking scene, looking at the towns and forest below her. Her eyes were filled with wonder. She turned around and looked towards Sesshomaru, who was smiling, and began to walk over to her side.

When he reached her side he stared out at the dimmed sky, looked towards the bleeding crimson-stained sun, that has illuminated everything; now and in the past. He looked out and realized, the years have passed and changed without him realizing how blue the sky truly was.

Kagome looked up towards him and smiled, seeing him take this beautiful sight in. She smiled and thought for a moment then opened her mouth to speak, "Sesshomaru-sama?" He nodded, "I'll always stand by your side Sesshomaru-Sama." There was a long pause before he spoke, "And I will as well do the same."

She looked back to the breath taking horizon, "Sesshomaru-Sama, In the future will you change, and alter yourself?"

"Not if you don't want me to Kagome. But if you want me to I will." He spoke lightly.

"No I don't want you to change, I just don't you to falter in the future, and I want you to stay the same as you are now." She smiled.

"Well people change," He paused, "That's life's essences." He told her calmly. "You may cling to your dreams, but as we are dying every second were altering."

"Oh." She spoke silently.

He smiled, "You know it's said time settles all things….but without understanding." He told her.

Her eyes lit up, "I've heard that before! My mother use to tell me that whenever I was in a bad situation." Her happy face turned to a sad depressed face. "I miss my mother….and my father so dearly." She closed her eyes as she saw her parents vanish into infinite darkness.

He placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, "All you can do is believe that they are in heaven watching over you Kagome. That's the true weapon that can surge the past, of those horrible memories. Let those horrible memories vanish into another day."

His words lightened up her thoughts on her memories. He spoke to her so rightly, that just made her feel so good. He knew what to say every time.

She smiled and looked at him, "Thank you." He gave her a quick nod and returned to look at the horizon. She planned on being with him forever. Love is everything, and they're era starts here, with him together.

"I'll go towards endless days along with you, Kagome." His words startled her. She looked up at him, he was still staring out, "I'll be by your side, just as InuYasha said, as a lover, a father, a friend, or a protector." She was locked up against her will. They were both now saying they'd be by her side no matter what. Her dreams were becoming loose each time she fought this loneliness.

The power she once had that was pushed aside was now given back to her. It was her choice now, and she wouldn't hurt anyone with her decision. She looked out at this glittering world, with no barren land. There are so many things beyond this point of day. She thought about going with InuYasha and living with him, the happiness it would bring her, the great times she would have with him, And there cute children running around. It was a long walk on the road that goes on forever, a shine like a diamond, but before we know it was it comes true.

She thought some more, a life with Sesshomaru. The calm peaceful or exciting and adventurous life, it could be anything she wanted. The long nights and the romantic days with him. The children they'd have, tons of them, sweet and kind, strong as they're father. She thought of the happiness and wonderful times they'd have together. Like a bird cutting through the sky, the image danced in her mind, and it began to take form.

She looked at the majestic form above her and smiled sweetly. "Sesshomaru-Sama?" She had an idea. He looked to and beheld her eyes. "Give me a couple days to find my match. Please and I promise I will chose." He nodded and held her tightly.

"I love you more than anything else in this world Kagome, I'd give me life for you." He whispered into her ears.

"I'd do the same." She said as she held him tightly as well.

Sesshomaru released the hug and told Kagome to close her eyes, she did as she was told and he walked her to somewhere that was hidden behind the mountain.

*~TFR~*

Finally after a long walk down the mountain Sesshomaru told her to release her eyes, after she did she stared in wonder again. Today he just continued to throw suspires everywhere. She was is a meadow, and on that meadow stood a large castle like house. Its wood was painted red to go with the field of yellow roses, and its walls were painted a tan or beige color.

On the porch of the place there was cherry blossom trees in pots next to the sliding door, she looked to her left and right and saw it go on for 5 houses on each side all connected together, It was a castle of some sort.

She looked towards Sesshomaru and looked at him with astonishment, "What is this place, where are we?" She asked still in shock.

He smiled and started to walk towards the landscape, "It's a palace, and it's going to be our home." He smiled.

Her eyes went wide again, "No! Way!" She ran to go catch up with him, "Wow really, that's so cool!" She screamed like an excited child. She started to run towards the palace to get a better view on it.

When she was face to face with the palace, her mouth gaped at how beautiful it was, the colors, the exterior was all so wonderfully done.

She turned around and looked at him, "You mean if I marry you," She looked back at the palace, "I get all this!" She yelled while throwing her arms out to her side.

He did a deep chuckle, and walked up besides her and placed an arm on her shoulder, "All of it, every single I have to my name. And

trust me I have a lot to my name." He joked.

She squealed like a little girl and went to explore, she knew this was going to be fun.

*~TFR~*

When she was returned to her house she walked on to InuYasha, who was just about to walk out. She looked at him confused and she pushed him back into the house, "What are you doing, and where are you going?" she asked him.

"Leaving, and anywhere but here." He said harshly as he looked at her menacingly and walked around her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly gasped, and whipped around and grabbed onto his sleeve, "Don't go please." She asked him.

"No, I thought about it, I'm not just going to waste my life as some pet you can play with, whenever your bored with him!" He yelled and turned around to face her. "I'm not going to waste my life away like that, so you can pick one or the other. But I'm not going to stay here while you play with my life!" He yelled at her.

"But you can't leave me!" She yelled, and started to cry, "You're not my pet, and you'll never be! Also I'm not playing with your life, I'd never do that!" She cried.

"Why should I stay here? When all I'm doing is wasting my life with you! Why should I stay?! Why?!" He yelled at her.

She stared at him frozen, then slowly slanted her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes in disbelief and spoke, "Your….Your wasting your life with me?" She asked hurt. She fell to her knees and threw palms down on the wood paling and let the tears hit it.

InuYasha stood there and saw her fall to the ground, and cry in silence. He watched how she shed tears for him, about him, crying because of him.

"You can't go, because Sesshomaru-Sama gave me five days and five nights to decide on whom I'm going to choose! So you can't leave what if I pick you?! What if he's not the one for me?! What if you are?!" She cried. "You can't just leave me, InuYasha!"

When and the way she said his name hurt him badly, he just closed his eyes and bent down on his knees and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome stop crying."

Her head shot up and the tears flew off her face, and she threw her face towards his as she attacked his lips with hers, startling him. She kissed him firmly and passionately. She brought her hands up through his white mess of hair and tangled it between her hands. She loved him to, she can't just give them both up. She attacked his lips harder, and harder. Kissing him with fire and lust,

He was shocked when she beheld a kiss on him, he just stared with wide eyes, as she worked his way on him, watching and feeling her snake her hands up his back and tangle them in his hair. She was pushing him really hard and when he lost focus them both fell backwards, but her lips stayed attached to his.

She wasn't going to stop not until he gave into her. She grinded her hips roughly against him and pulled on his hair. She wasn't going to act all sweet and kind like everyone thought she was. She wanted him to stay, stay with her forever.

His eyes were about to roll back into his head with everything she was doing to him. He just couldn't fight her when she acted this way to him.

When she broke the kiss she grabbed at his Jacket and untied it pulling it off his body in rapid movements. In less than seconds she had his undershirt off and on the floor. She brought her hands to herself and started to pull down the shirt she had on revealing her bandages that covered her breast.

Everything was going to fast for him, he could barely breathe. But when her hands went for his pants he stopped her, by jolting his hands at hers and pulling them above his head causing her to fall down upon his chest. He felt as her breast rubbed against him, which almost took him over the edge. He looked forward at the girl who was now lying sprawled out all over him. He looked at the eyes of the young girl that were tearing.

"Let me go! I can't let you leave me!" She cried and yelled at him at the same time while shaking her head back and forth. "I have to show you I love you or you'll leave me!" She cried harder.

He started to cry watching her do this to herself that poor heart of the girl was probably breaking. That poor girl's body and mind have gone through so much. He shook his head and spoke, "Don't do this Kagome, I know you love me, but I'm not going to sit here and have my heartbreak."

"No don't say that, let me go please, please let me go! Let me show you! Please!" She begged him as the tears drenched her face.

His eyes tightened at her words. And he sat up with her and let go of her arms and placed his clothes back on. As soon as he'd placed his jacket on, He was attacked with a forceful hug.

She held onto his jacket, holding on for her life. "Please don't go, InuYasha!" She cried. "Please stay a little longer InuYasha! Stay with me a little longer please!" She cried into his chest harshly.

He touched her back and watched her cry into his shirt. "Kagome, if it means you'll stop crying I'll stay for those five day and five nights. And if its my brother you chose don't come crying to me as you are doing now, to stay because I promise you I wont." He spoke to her.

She nodded, and held onto him tightly, "Thank you."

He's been betrayed and he could no longer trust Kagome. He didn't have the will to. But he would forever love her. Even if it meant staying with her for five days of pain and heartbreak, he'd do it for her. He'd owe her that much for what he did to her.

"Kagome, I just hope you pick me, or you'll never see me again in your lifetime." He stated harshly. She nodded into his jacket as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

The End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8:Endless Dreams

The Falling Rain

Chapter 8: Endless dreams

Written by: Mariah Mallad

A/N: WARNING!!!!: LOTS OF JAPANESE IN THIS ONE!! SORRY I WAS JUST IN THE MOOD!, XD as I was writing in the middle of the fight scenes I started to touch up on my Japanese in the story. XD so yah my bad for any misunderstandings .Okay so yah I know I haven't uploaded in awhile sooooo forgive me please!! XD EH I hope you enjoy this one… there's a few more coming and I have some of a idea how it will end XD XD all I know is its gonna be weird! Funny! Sad! Loving! And adventures! Soorrry to keep you waiting here is the new chapter. REVIEW!

"_Why should I stay here? When all I'm doing is wasting my life with you! Why should I stay?! Why?!"_ The words raced through her head, yelling at her, haunting her. The face of the one she loved circled her mind, and then the smell of salt hit her nose. She heard crying, "_Don't do this Kagome; I know you love me, but I'm not going to sit here and have my heartbreak_." _Why does it have to be this way, _she thought. _"And if its my brother you chose don't come crying to me as you are doing now, to stay because I promise you I wont." _The words stung at her heart, how he could say such things. '_But would I want to stay with someone who loves someone else?'_ she thought once again. "_Kagome, I just hope you pick me, or you'll never see me again in your lifetime._" The words hit her as hard as a punch to her face, the impact threw her off. Kagome felt as if she was falling into nothingness. She reached up but it felt as if she was drowning and there was nothing to grab, she fell silently into the darkness as it engulfed her.

Kagome's head shot up, breathing heavy and sweating she clutched her heart remembering last night. _'It's the first day of my last days to be truly happy.'_ She thought to herself. She released the clench on her chest and laid back down her head hitting hard on the pillow. She looked to her side seeing InuYasha wasn't there, but lying against the wall with his haori lying nicely folded next to him.

_Did he really hate her now? Does he feel less towards her? Does he feel betrayed?_ She laid up and grabbed his haori and held it to her face and inhaled his scent. Oh how she missed this. Being held by him sweetly and in love, his scent engulfing her and taking her in. She placed the haori over he naked chest and shut the front. She lifted the sleeves towards her face and stared. She thought of the time when she first met him, remembering his gaudy outfit and how scary he was to her. But that fear soon turned towards love. She remembered how he saved her from that evil mad that tried to hurt her, and rape her. When she pulled out the flowers out of his haori that was stained with blood, and how that he went to get them to apologize to her. She thought of how he helped her during training and helped her master her skill but resulting in torching InuYasha.

She remembered how she yelled and cried and the thought he'd die and how she would follow him in death. She sat there and wanted to know why she felt so lousy right now. She felt the sunlight hit her face as it seeped into the hut. She sat there and studied the cloth, the memories of love, and happiness that were inside it. She held it towards her face, harder. And remembered every waking moment with him. Some much sadness touched her, her dry eyes and cheeks were now wet with her tears. They flourished her face and she couldn't stop. Why did It seem like ever since she met InuYasha she cried more often. Why? But she realized it was because he touched her in ways no one else ever did. "Oh, InuYasha." She cried out loudly.

InuYasha's eyes opened at the scent of salt and the whimpers of someone. His eyes opened fully, his gold orbs shinning brightly that soon stopped glowing and became hazy. His eyes sought forth the sight of his young girl crying into his haori. He stood up in a swift movement and came up behind her, and peeled off the haori. Kagome turned around and looked at him. "There's no need to cry into this symbol of me when, you could just come to me." He smiled.

Kagome's eyes shone brightly, _'Was InuYasha accepting me again?_' She stood up with the blanket wrapped around her body and stared into his eyes. InuYasha stood there and smiled while holding his arms out, "Its okay, everything is going to be alright, I promise you." Kagome began to cry once again causing her to drop the blanket. She raced into his arms and cried into his chest. "I don't know what to do, Inuyasha. Everything is so confusing, nothing is clear anymore. I feel so alone." He shh'd her and spoke, "Just relax time will heal all things. Soon everything will be made clear. I promise." He spoke softly.

Kagome lifted her face from his chest and nodded, "Come and lets get dressed we have quiet a day ahead of us." HE smiled a warm smile causing her heart rate to quicken.

***~TFR~***

_*~The Falling Rain~*_

Kagome walked side by side with InuYasha with her head down, walking into the forest. She'd been told that there were demons that have been attacking they're farm animals and devouring some of the children. She kept up his fast pace trying to be silent not want ing to do anything to upset him. She kept taking quick glances at him, his stern face determined to take some of his anger out on some demons.

InuYasha was having some strange feelings at the moment, about everything going on. And the fact now Kagome wanted to go into battle with him, on it just wasn't his day….or week…or life. He noticed Kagome's head turning to glace up at him resulting in him to smirk at her actions. "Kagome you know I'm not mad at you so why are you acting like I am?" He asked her with a warm tone.

She was startled by his voice and almost jumped out of her skin. She held up her head and nodded.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks and stretched and arm out to place against Kagome's chest, "Yameru! (Hold it)"

"Oi! Nani Tendeska (Hey what are you doing)?" Kagome yelled at him. "Shh, do you sense it?" He spoke.

Kagome looked around then felt and enormous mass of demon youki around her. She let her reiki flare out giving off a warning, InuYasha crouched a bit, "Chikusho youkai's! (Damn Demons!)" He whispered under his breath. Suddenly youkai appeared from the brush and emerged in large lines. There were many of them, scary looking ones, pretty ones, and revolting ones. Kagome noticed a kitsune had taken a liking to her, and he licked his lips. He was tall and had red flaming hair tied up in a high ponytail, He whispered something to the other Youkai that made InuYasha growl.

"Ni ma de bi's, Shine (You Shit-heads die !)" He cursed them.

InuYasha looked over to Kagome and spoke, "Yoiwa ii desuka? (Are you ready?)" Kagome gave a quick nod and smiled readying her bow, "Yosh, ganbare nakutcha! ( Alright, lets start!)" He shouted and leaped, "Ikuzo! Ta, sovio! (Here I come, Lets fight!)"

Kagome ran after them as well and watched as InuYasha had already tackled one of the Youkai to the ground, "Chotto matte yo! ( Hey wait up!)" Kagome aimed her bow ready towards The kitsune that began to chase after her. Kagome shot her arrow and missed. Kagome's eyes widened as he enclosed on her and clawed her, "Itai!" She screamed. InuYasha rushed over and yelled, "Sankon Tessou!(Iron reaper soul stealer)" As soon as the youkai was cut into pieces he smiled, "Nani Jamakasui!(What a Pain in the ass)" He looked over to Kagome and helped her up, "Mamotte ageru, Makeru mon ka!(I'll protect you, I wont give up!)"

Kagome nodded and readied her bow once again and fought back to back with InuYasha, "Itsudemoyde!(Come when your ready?!)" He taunted.

As a new youkai raced up to them InuYasha leapt to the air and screamed, "Kisu boku no shiri!(Kiss my ass)" And sliced the demon with his claws. As the youkai fell to the ground he let out a huff of success, "Jigoku o iku.(Go to hell.)" He wished them. As soon as he licked thr blood off his claws and turned around new demons reapperaded, and caught InuYasha off guard. Suddenly Kagome's voice rang through his ears, "Utsu no Youkai's!( Hit the demons!)" The creatures were suddenly purifed with the arrow that passed throw all three of them. "Iie!" They screamed.

Kagome raced over to InuYasha and grabbed onto him,"Daijoubou desu ka?(Are you okay?)" She asked hoarsely. "Daijoubu, Arigatou gozaimasu.(I'm fine/O.K. thank you very much.)" He smiled and hugged her, "Do itashimashite.(Your welcome)"

He let go of her and turned around and faced the other youkai,"Feh, yowai youkai! (Weak Demons)"

***~TFR~***

_*~The Falling Rain~*_

"Yatta! (Success we did it!)" InuYasha smiled in his victory. InuYasha looked around trying to find Kagome, "Oi! Itoshii?! (Hey, Beloved?!)" He shouted through the air.

Kagome was battiling a youkai and shot her final arrow destroying the youkai, "Ikuyo! (I'm coming!)" She shouted back and raced over to InuYasha.

He saw her racing up over a hill her shirt had a large scratch mark and was tattered but there was no sigh of blood, he watched as her black hair bounced with each step she took. She smiled at InuYasha and hugged him, "Yosh! Sayonara Youkais (All right! Bye Demons)" InuYasha laughed and let go of her, and started to walk away giving her the sign it was time to leave.

As Kagome took a step she felt searing pain on her chest, she looked down and noticed that where her happi was tattered and ripped; there was blood speaping through it and trickling down her body. She grabbed her chest and fell to her knees then fell to the ground face first. Her hugging InuYasha must have opened the wound up. "Itai (Ow!)" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

InuYasha turned around and saw her fall and raced over to her. He lifted her head into his lap, "Nani?!"

"Itai! (It hurts)" Was all Kagome muttered while clentching her chest. InuYasha noticed that she was holding her chest and opened her happi up revealing a large gash across her chest. "Chikusho!(Damn it!)" He looked at the wound and tried to fix it, "Kuso, Kagome! (Shit Kagome)" He contiued to look at it, "Eh, Nani Ookii Kega. (What a large wound/injury)."

As he tore a piece off his haori and wrapped it around her chest she whimpered and began to scream in pain, "Onegai shimasuYamete, Moero, Yamete!(I beg of you Stop it! It Burrns, Stop it!)" She yelled while thrashing her body wildly, "Damaru, Itoshii Kagome. Yurusu doozo watashi gomen-nasai. (Be still, Beloved Kagome. Forgive me, if you please. Im so sorry.)" He spoke in a calming voice relaxing Kagome. After fixing her wounds she began to cease her cries of pain.

"Daijoubou desu ka?(Are you okay?)" He spoke to her while patting her head softly."Daijoubu, Arigatou gozaimasu.(I'm fine thank you very much.)" He smiled and hugged her, "Do itashimashite Itoshii Kagome.(Your welcome Beloved Kagome)"

Kagome stopped for a second in a hault and looked up at him, "What did you call me?" Her eyes were wide. InuYasha smiled, "Itoshii." He whispered while hugging her again, "You said it again."

(A/N: Okay Enough of all japanese I'll go back to writing in english but with some japanese, it just seemed this scene needed the japanese. XD)

"Yes, That's excatly what I said, My beloved." Kagome smiled, "So you do still love me." She smiled. InuYasha bent his head down to where her body lay on the ground and kissed her lips, softly. As he released the kiss he spoke, "Wo ai ni (I love you. -Serious-)" Kagome's eyes widened, "Ano…You love me?"

"Hai, koi.(Yes. Lover)" He looked up and felt a pang of regreat and greif, "Yurushite kudasai Utskushii Koibito? (Forgive me my beautiful Sweetheart)" He spoke with hurt and pain.

"I do, I always will, but shouldn't I be the one who should be asking you for your forgiveness?" She asked confused.

"Iie, what I said last night I shouldn't have. It was wrong for me to say that I was wasteing my life with you, and that you'd never see me again if you didn't pick me, Kagome. Even if you didn't chose me I'd always watch over you and hope that you'd be happy, I will always love you Kagome. And nothing can ever change that." He bent his head down and laid it on her neck where laid a small kiss on the junction.

Kagome sat there while rubbing the back of his head, Thinking. Thinking about what he just said. _'Was there a way I could have both of them?'_ She thought.

End of chapter8

* * *

A/N: YAY Finally finished it… IT took me about 2 hours to write this…….I know I should have done better. EH! My bad. But yah I wanted this to be a chapter where InuYasha and Kagome's broekn relationship glues itself back together. In the beginng hes mad at her then he relizes how much he truly loves his beloved Kagome…I used the word beloved in here a lot because InuYasha has never loved someone and It seems proper he'd call her his first and only beloved. IDK! I was going to write the whole chapter in japanese but I decided not to… LL sorry!

Anywyas I hope you review this story tell me if theres anything I can improve on and I already know its my japanese. Eh I'm better at speaking it then writing it…I only write it in its original form hiragana. But yah I had ta sound some of this stuff out and try to spell it XD Im not very good!... And I think I spelt Die wrong, I know you say it (shhh-in-nay) But don't you spell it Shine instead of shinay or watever. XD

More chapters will becoming soon! Maybe one each day or one every other day JJ

Kagome: Aw when Can me and sesshomaru kiss again?! I can't wait for him to drink my blood again its soo romantic! …AND HAWT!

InuYasha: But wat about this touching chapter we just shared together the love and the bond.

Kagome: You do know Mariah is a Sesshomaru X Kagome Fan don't you….Sorry but she would never pick InuYasha X Kagome….Sure she might have parts of it , but that's never how it will end!

InuYasha: But she makes a lot of AMVS using sony vegas about US! ME AND YOU! InuYASHA AND KAGOME!!!

Kagome: Yes but she also makes some kick ass videos of me and my sesshy!!! TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

InuYasha: DAMN YOU MARIAH!!!

Sesshomaru: -kicks inuyasha in the head- Hey Its Angel! Remember that She likes to be called Angel!!!!! –snuggles into Kagome- My love Are time will be coming soon! Right Angel?

Angel (Mariah): -gives a thumbs up and winks- HelL TA THE YAH!!!! SESSH X KAG FOREVER BABE!!! –snuggles into Sesshomaru's other arm and walks away with him and kagome holding his other arm all laughing-

InuYasha: -Sitting all alone whimpering- I'm all alone, Im adoarble too! Why don't you love me mariah!!!!!!

Angel (Mariah): -throws shoe at InuYasha- ITS ANGEL!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: The final decision

The Falling Rain

Chapter 9: The Final Decision

Written By: Mariah Mallad

Kagome sat there waiting, waiting for something she did not know of truly. So far the days were spent with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and herself. She sat there on the greenside hill staring as the sun dipped down setting resulting in the final night of the five days and five nights. She watched as the crimson sun stained the sky, bleeding its colors with the now midnight sky.

She sat there alone; for once she just wanted to be alone. And that is all that she truly wanted. To be alone. She brought one on her knees up to her chest and hugged it and settled her face in the cult.

"Honto Kami? (Really god?)" She whispered into her body, "Why must you put me through this pain please, show me a way. Show me what's truly right, show me who to choose." She asked quietly. And as if Kami had in fact heard her the full moon suddenly became that of a crescent moon. But that wasn't all Kami did. The next things she saw were the stars aligned in the way of creating the character of love. Just like the necklace InuYasha gave her. "So wait, you want me to choose both?" But suddenly through the skies she saw the stars turn red and they fell down, representing blood. Kagome stared wide eyed at the image she was receiving. She saw then the stars fall into the lake that she resided by. They dripped into them like tears representing sadness.

"Was Sesshomaru or InuYasha going to die?" She asked Kami. But there was no reply. She stood up and walked away. She was going to have to choose whom to go with tomorrow. But she just couldn't find it in her power to give up one of them. Her life had taken a change for the worse, hadn't it?

She found herself walking through the forest and walked towards the same place she had first met Sesshomaru-sama. She walked up to the large boulder that jutted out of the river bank. She walked on top of it and laid her belly upon it and hung over the edge looking at the reflection of her. She saw her pale skin that shone with beauty but, it was dismayed but the pain and grief that was hidden under her poker face. She let a hand fall into the water and spun it around. She kept thinking about the two men, and the choice she would have to make. She let a tear fall as the pain hit her. She was only a 15 year old girl; she didn't even know what she wanted.

She turned on her back and resumed looking into the sky's magnificent stars brilliance. She let herself sink deep into thought. She thought of InuYasha how he loved her no matter what would be her decision, He truly cared for her. And he would never stop.

But Sesshomaru offered her his life, his wealth, his mind, his body, his soul...And his love and loyalty. She thought about having a life with InuYasha and saw them together bonding together fighting demons and traveling around never to settle in one place to long, then finally reaching an age where she would bear his children. And finally they would take residence in a village and she would birth...or was it pup his children. And they would live in the villager and spend time with they're family always. She would train her kids and teach them to fight. She would have a life that many women wished for.

But then she came too thought of Sesshomaru, being lavished with love and wealth. Becoming the lady of the west; such a high power. She thought. Living in the palace with him, and when it was time to bear his children they would birth magnificent and strong Hanyou's. That would become heirs to the thrown. She could see her and Sesshomaru every night cuddling next to each other, in peace and harmony. She saw as she would never grow up due to the mark of the mate, mean she would stay in her current state forever and live until her mate died. She would be beautiful forever, and live in such a beautiful life, with many children running around.

She smiled at both thoughts and wished she could have them both. But she knew very well that doesn't even happen in fairytales.

She got up from her position on the rock and began to explore more recalling each memory she shared with Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Oh my, what shall I do?"

***~TFR~***

_*~The Falling Rain~*_

It was the day, the day she had cringed not to accrue upon herself. She woke up with bags under her eyes knowing she didn't sleep a wink. She got up and brushed her hair free from the tangles it had, and placed on her black kimono that had a dragon running up its left side and curling around Kagome's breast. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and fluffed it. She placed on her slip ons and grabbed her bow and arrow and raced out the door.

She was told to meet them both at the high ledge of the forest. Where it led down to a long death drop. She trotted into the forest on her horse, moving listlessly towards the high ledge. She soon spotted both men at the very top facing so that both they're backs were turned to each other.

She winced as she felt more pain rise up in her; she'd already picked who she was going with. And she knew it doesn't matter weather she lives long or dies young. Or how rich or poor she was. How much of power they had or anything. All that mattered was the love they would share together.

She jumped off her horse and walked up the hill seeing them both eyeing her down. InuYasha let out a reliving sigh fearing she wouldn't come at all. Kagome walked up to them both and let her head fall.

"Kagome my dear," Sesshomaru turned to face her, "We've given you five days and five nights, today is the day you give us your decision and stop are anxiety." He spoke calmly.

Kagome nodded, and then bent her head down again, "I wish I could have you both. I love both of you so dearly. I hold both of you so very close to my heart."

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He raced to her and jerked her up by her shoulders, "Kagome, you can only have one of us so pick!" He yelled at her.

She nodded and turned her head to the side, "I've decided, I will choose..." Suddenly Kagome was thrown to the floor by Sesshomaru. A Demon had made its way up the ledge and tried to prowl over her, "Where is this Sesshomaru and InuYasha who've been hunting my demons?!" The large demon asked. He took the form of a large dragon like monster. He was drooling blood it looked like and the miasma seeping from him was enough to choke a child. Kagome tried hard frantically trying to breathe.

"I am Sesshomaru, and this is InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated towards the demon.

The demon gave a spine tingling laugh, "You both shall die for destroying my Demons!" He yelled and chased after Sesshomaru breathing a large amount of miasma from its mouth. A purple cloud of mist covered both Sesshomaru and InuYasha and the demon laughed.

Quickly Sesshomaru jumped out carrying InuYasha in his other arm. Sesshomaru's haori and hakama's had dissolved a bit; His Haori completely dissolved so his bare chest shown. InuYasha lay unconscious for the fumes had gotten to him.

Sesshomaru laid InuYasha down and attacked the demon. Kagome stayed back hidden behind a large tree, She had to do something the people she loved were fighting out there by themselves.

Sesshomaru flung his whip at the demon slicing his face and eyes. Getting a couple good shots before the demon lifted his tail and whacked Sesshomaru and sent him flying into a large boulder besides his brother. Once he collided with the Rock, Kagome raced to his aid. The demon looked satisfied and walked its way over to both of them. His throat grew large and she knew it was an attack of some sort. Suddenly the boys awoke and saw what was happening.

Kagome grabbed her bow and raced towards the boys. She ran like hell was at her heels, which in fact it was. She got in front of the demon and just as he let out his attack, it was a beam of some sort, Kagome aimed her bow at the demon and yelled, "Mocca-mocca su su Ketsuoanansi Jigoku o iku Utsu no Youkai! (Fuck you Asshole Go to Hell! Hit The Demon!)" She yelled and shot her arrow, piercing the beam but the beam didn't stop all it did was change direction and now it was headed for her.

"**Kagome! No**!" Both men screamed as they tried to get up.

But they were to late, as soon as her arrow pierced The demon and purifed him his beam hit Kagome and blasted her. Kagome threw her arms over her face prtectvely trying to protect herself she created a barrier with what Reiki she had left.

Whenthe smoke cleared Sesshomaru raced over to find Kagome, He saw her limp body under the tail of the demon. He threw the tail off of her in one heave and lifted kagome up to his face, "KAgome? Kagome?!"

He yelled as he felt her limp body. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at the motionless body, then suddenly he let out a blood curtiling scream, "**KAGOME!! NO!!!!!!!**"

End of chapter 9

A/N: yeessss i wanted to leave you a liffy there will be one more chapter!! that will revelae everything!!! XD Your gonna love this. I wanted Sesshomaru to show his true pain at the end with him screaming and stuff! I think Kagome got a little carried away with her words when she yelled at the demon, KAgome best be watching her words!

Kagome: COOL I CAN"T BELIEVE I GOT TO SAY THAT!!! .....but onh no am i died? Am i going to die?!

Sesshomaru: -holds KAgome- I will never let that happen.

Mariah: I control the sotry mwhahahahahaha

Ren (My own OC): Mariah........Seriously, don't kill the girl!

Mariah:: But ren wat about the story i gotta make it worth reading!!! I ccant just end it as they lived happily ever after!

Kagome: Hey Who said Happily ever after wasent a good thing!!!

Yume (my other OC a young Koneko): I do... Or don't I....What was the question. HEY LOOK AT THAT!!!! -pounces on sesshomaru mokomo thingy- FLUFFY!!

Sesshomaru: ACK GET OFF!!

Yume: FLUFFY!

Mariah: Stay turned for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10: The beginning of the end

The Falling Rain

Chapter 10: The beginning of the End

Written By: Mariah Mallad

Sesshomaru sob softly into her chest as he held on to the young girl who'd stolen his heart. The first person to melt the ice arouund his heart and warm his body. And now she was gone. "**Nooo!!**" He cried harder into her tattered Kimono. "**Why?!" **He screeched through the skies and sobbed harder into her chest. InuYasha watched heartbroken. He's cold hearted brother was actully crying for someone. He watched the experssion on his face woersen. He truly did love Kagome...Didn't he?

InuYasha Walked over to Sesshomaru and laid a hand on his back, " Sesshomaru she gone. Theres nothing we can do now." He whispered.

"No this can't be, she can't be gone! I love her!" He looked up and his eyes were red from crying.

His sobs ceased as he felt her stir in his arms, He turned his attention towards KAgome and watched, "Kagome?" He whispered.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, and when she saw who was holding her, her eyes widened. "Sess...hoe...muuu" She slurred.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No I used up all my miko energy and i feel so weak, I do not have the power to heal myself." She looked around and spoke, "Wheres InuYasha?"

He appeared from behind Sesshomaru and smiled. "Hey how ya doin Kags?" He looked at her with pain.

"Bad, this feels worse than when I had the wound on my chest the other day." She tried to laugh but her body wouldn't allow it. She closed her eyes and her breath slowed.

"Kagome, please don't die." Sesshomaru's eyes watered, the tears poured down his face.

Kagome smiled her warm smile, she was truly a dimand in the rough. Her face was dirty everywhere from the impact with the ground and she had a large deep gash across her forehead , resulting in a lot of blood loss, "Hn. Heh. If I am to die today I'm happy I got to see your faces for the last time in my life."

"Kagome don't say such things! What wrong with you?! InuYasha go fetch Kagome some water!" Sesshomaru ordered his younger brother.

"Water can not save me now, I can feel myself slipping into nothingness. Im just so happy I was able to save both of you. You are both so important to me." She looked to her side and gave a annoyed laugh, "Now I know what kami meant when he showed the blood stained stars and the crying stars, The one who would be dying was me, not one of you, and the one would be crying were you guys." She laugheed.

"Kagome, please try harder!"

"Goodbye, My one and only love." She smiled.

His eyes widened, "You chose me?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, "Always it was you. I loved InuYasha but I love him like a brother, I relaized i just needed his coformt but you, you gave me more than -" She was cut off by a series of coughing coming from her.

"Kagome, please hang on, don't give up!" He yelled at her.

"Theres nothign or me to hang on to anymore!" She gave a retort.

"Yes there is, me." He spoke then laid his lips softly against her's.

When he broke the kiss Kagome's bright gaze was now showered over in a mist across her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, She can't be...is she?

Suddenly a cloud moved over them and strarted to rain. **The Falling Rain** hit KAgomes face and drpped down as if she was crying, a smile lay across her face. But was it true, was she dead.

***~TFR~***

***~**_The Falling Rain_**~***

Kagome died that day resulting in Sesshomaru follow her as well in death. He could not stand to be without his very own beloved lover. He cared for her more than the world. But he could not go on after she died. So he withdrew his sheathed sword and struck himself in the heart. He died instantly, and peacefully besides Kagome, his face right next to hers.

InuYasha came back and found them both dead and cried over his loss. He buried them besides one another and moved on. H3 met a young Miko who resembled Kagome and mated her receiving many children. He was truly happy now.

He would go outside every night and whisper to Kagome how much he missed her and his brother even though he hated him. "Thank you, Kagome." He bowed towards the sky.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the clouds together bearing white magnificent robes, They looked so pure so clean. She smiled as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's lap.

"I miss him; he was such a dear friend." She whispered towards her lover, her mate, her life.

"Hn. So do I." He laughed.

She stood up and walked down to earth towards InuYasha's hut. When she walked in InuYasha sat straight up and was in utter shock. "Ka...Ka..Kagome?" He stuttered.

"Hmm" She smiled a warm smile and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek then hugged him. "I've missed you."

"So have i my, love." He whispered.

"I will always love you InuYasha but my heart longs for someone else...Besides you have someone else now, Kikyo/" She walked over to wear the sleeping woman lie. She parted her hair from her face, and smiled. She so beautiful. But that was hard to agree with Kagome standing in front of him illuminating a light force from her body so bright.

"I must go but will try to visit again." She whispered. As she climbed back to the gates of heaven she smiled, "Goodbye, InuYasha-Kun"

He smiled as well and bowed.

Kagome took her last step and entered the cloud and started to begin her new life in heaven with Sesshomaru for eternity.

**FIN**

Well its done I FINNALLYL FINISHED IT!!!

ENOY REVIEW!! XD

I really wanted it to be sad and touching and yah no..im not very good and touchcy moments EH!!! So bare with me!!!


End file.
